Accidental Magic
by GlamourMurderer
Summary: WARNING! Contains Mary-Sues, TimeTravel, THREE MAIN OC'S, ImpossibleCircumstances, NON-CANON PAIRS, and unreasonable hostility. No one likes OC characters, except the author, and the author's friend who just so happens to BE an OC character.
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Magic

September 1st, 1976

"Welcome young and old, new and known," Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the center of the Head Table where all professors sat, addressing his school, "Before we tuck in to this delicious feast, I would like to announce that Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon are asked to meet with myself and the Deputy Headmistress in my office immediately after the school song has been sung. I would also like to add that I immensely enjoy acid pops."

As the old man sat in his chair, he looked amongst the crowd of students. Many were looking at one another in confusion to the last cryptic part of the message, as others simply looked delighted in the food set before them. As the professor's blue eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, he noticed Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans exchange a nervous glance. The redhead leaned toward her brunette companion and whispered in her ear as the other nodded in understanding.

Exactly five seats from sixth year Lily Evans sat the love-struck, messy-haired James Potter. As he contemplated the odd message meant for the love of his life, his heart sped from fear.

"What do you think old Dumbledore wants with Evans?" James asked of his fellow Marauders, his hazel eyes flashing with worry.

"Keep calm, mate," said his best friend Sirius Black as he flipped back his shoulder-length black hair, "I'm sure Evans isn't in too much trouble."

Remus Lupin, the sandy-haired, grey-eyed Marauder cut in as James shot Sirius a panicked look, "Stop. Lily isn't in any trouble. I overheard McGonagall telling Slughorn about a new program involving three sixth year witches in the school."

Peter Pettigrew, the last of the Marauders, looked understandably confused. "Hang on. You said three. But, Dumbledore only called on McKinnon and Evans."

Remus shrugged in response, "he must've already delivered the message to the third."

Meanwhile, on the same date exactly twenty years from then, the same Headmaster was delivering the same speech to a new set of students.

"Welcome students to another fantastic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To those new to the curriculum: Do not fret. You will catch up splendidly. Before we _dig in_"-the headmaster chuckled softly-"I must announce that Hermione Granger is to meet with myself and Professor McGonagall in my office immediately after the school song has been sung. I would also like to add that I currently enjoy lemon drops."

"I wonder what all that was about," Harry Potter said softly to his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He cast a concerned glance at the latter.

Hermione responded with a sniff, "I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just something about my O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T. preparation that I asked McGonagall about before the summer."

Ron groaned, "You aren't messing around with time travel again, are you? That nearly got us killed our third year!"

"Shh! Do you _want_ all of Britain to hear you?"

"Sorry. I suppose it's all right as long as you're disbanded from S.P.E.W. for now..."

"Oh! And I suppose you're fine with those poor creatures getting treated _horribly_ every day of their existence as long as it suits _your_ needs?"

"We've been through this before! They _enjoy_ working!"

"Only because they don't know any better!"

Neville Longbottom who was seated on Harry's left muttered, "It hasn't been a day that we've been back."

Harry groaned, "I know."

Across the room, a blonde boy was smirking at the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe the filthy mudblood is getting expelled," said Draco Malfoy to his fellow Slytherins.

Vincent Crabbe grunted in response as Gregory Goyle continued to devour everything in sight.

"One can only hope," said Pansy Parkinson as she stroked Draco's arm lovingly.

"With Granger out of the way, perhaps Potter and Weasel will stay out of my way as I complete my task for the Dark Lord," Malfoy muttered to himself as he disengaged his arm from Pansy's posessive grasp.

Lutheran's School for Witchcraft and Ettiquite in the United States was enjoying a similar feast at that same moment.

Young witches sat at each of the thirty tables eating their food delicately and chatting amiably with friends as the Headmistress stood to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" All conversation stopped as Headmistress Sera spoke. "I would like to speak to Misses Millsap, Cortez, and Vangley immediately in my office, please."

A hundred and fourty seven heads turned to a table in the back of the room as three girls stood and slowly made their way from the room, following Sera up the stairs.

"The school of Hogwarts's Headmaster has offered an exchange for three witches in ours with his. The exchange will last only a year and you are all expected to be on your best behavior," Sera said as she looked sternly at the girls.

"Of course, Headmistress," said Jayden Millsap respectfully, casting a wary glance at her sister Sirenity Cortez.

"Good."

"Um, excuse me Headmistress, but where exactly is Hogwarts?" Kismet Vangley spoke up from beside Sirenity.

"Hogwarts is Unplottable, but rumored to be located in Scotland. You three will take the school's private jet across the ocean and board a train at Platform nine and three quarters which will take you to the school."

As the three witches left the office to begin packing, Sirenity suddenly stopped.

"Wait," she said, a small smile forming on her lips, "Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft _and_ wizardry?"

"That's what Sera said," Jayden responded as she kept walking.

"Ha! Yes! I'm _so _in!"

Jayden and Kismet exchanged a smirk as they led the way back to their dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly in Scotland as a horseless carriage containing three girls rolled down the dirt path leading to a large and seemingly-abandoned manor. Jayden Millsap looked dully out the window of the carriage, praying it would about-face and return her to the United States where she belonged. Despite the beauty of the countryside, she already missed the tall skyscrapers of New York City and the Statue of Liberty which was in plain view of her grandfather's video game shop.

Next to Jayden was her half-sister, Sirenity Cortez, and across from the two was Jayden's and Sirenity's long-time best friend, Kismet Vangley. Jayden studied her to companions' expressions to gauge their thoughts.

Kismet wore a bored, indifferent glare and seemed to be studying the opposite window from the one Jayden had been seated next to. Her light-brown, curly tresses fell an inch past her shoulders, but seemed slightly more frazzled than normal. The light green eyes positioned perfectly above her high cheekbones held a fiery determination, and her chin was placed high in defiance in accordance to her pushed-back shoulders.

Sirenity's face showed immense excitement, and her light blue eyes shone with only slightly suppressed anticipation for their arrival. She sat next to Jayden, occasionally uncrossing-and then re-crossing-her long legs and tapping her sandaled foot with impatience. Flicking her long, dirty blonde hair back behind her shoulder, she turned to her sister.

"When are we going to _arrive_?"

Jayden smiled slightly in answer and patted her sister's knee softly.

"Calm down, Siren," she said, "It shouldn't be too long."

"We've been on this road for hours, and I'm hungry!"

Kismet snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friends, "We're currently in a foreign country, on our way to a different school, and all you can think about is food?"

"Technically, _we're_ the foreigners, here," Siren pointed out unhelpfully.

"And it's not like it's a new concept, Kiss," added Jayden playfully, "Siren is almost always thinking about food.."

"And males," said Kiss with a smirk.

"And clothes."

"And alcohol."

"Anything illegal."

"Or morally wrong."

"And-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm a bad person. Can we _please _stop emphasizing my wrong-doings?"

The other two shared a glance, turned to Sirenity, then-

"No."

"Woah," the three girls chorused as they stepped into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"Nice place," said Jayden appreciatively.

"Very nice," said Siren as she stared at the bum of a passing boy. Said boy was dumb enough to turn around and wink at Siren whilst Kismet was paying attention. She quickly sent a tickling curse at the idiot.

"I'm afraid there will be no magic in the halls here at Hogwarts," said a stern feminine voice behind Kismet. Kiss turned quickly to face the woman.

"Uh..."

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School and Head of Gryffindor House. I ask that you stow away your wands and follow me," she said with a last piercing gaze at Kismet, who glumly complied. The stern-faced woman had a head of greying brown hair pulled behind her head in a strict bun, and carried herself with an air of distinguishment.

As she led the three witches into a hall filled with tables and chattering students, she continued, "There are four Houses in Hogwarts, and each is like your family during your stay here. They are: Gryffindor (for the brave and bold), Hufflepuff (who favor loyalty and devotion), Ravenclaw (which houses the intelligent), and Slytherin (which prefer cunning and ambition). Your dormitories will be shown to you after the Sorting."

Jayden's eyebrows raised at this, "Sorting? Into what.. uh, ma'am?"

"Professor, if you please. The Sorting will put you into the House which best suits you."

"Wait," said Siren, holding up a hand as if in class, "you're saying that we might possibly be..._separated_?"

"Yes. And please refer to me as Professor McGonagall."

As McGonagall turned to walk to the Head Table, the three girls turned to each other with identical, stricken looks.

"What are we going to do?" Siren's eyes were now filling with tears, "I don't want you guys to be in another House without me."

"We may not," said Jayden with a glint in her eye.

Kismet turned to her red-haired friend, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear what McGonagall said? The four houses had specific traits that each of them search for in a student. All we have to do is concentrate on the same one, and we get in!"

Siren nodded slowly, "So, which one do we choose?"

"Easy, Gryffindor," said Jayden at the same time Kismet responded with a, "Slytherin, of course!"

"Wait. Which one?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Slytherin sounds so _ridiculous_, Kiss!"

"No, Gryffindor sounds so _stupid_, Jay!"

"But, _really_? _Slither-_in? I wouldn't be surprised if they were all evil parslemouths!"

"_Griffin_-door? A stupid _bird_ of all things! Worse: the door to a _birdcage_! What a bunch of idiotic childish freaks with no self-preservation what-so-ever!"

Siren stopped the argument as soon as she could, "Well, I kind of like the idea of loyalty..."

"No one asked!" chorused the two girls as they began feverently arguing about the merits of their chosen houses.

"But Gryffindors are apparently _brave-_"

"And stupid. Slytherin students actually want to _go_ somewhere with their lives!"

"And step on anyone and everyone along the way! Probably cower in the face of danger, too..."

"Wait!" Siren called the two bickering friends to attention again. "They have to have mascots, right? Let's just look and see what they are. Where's that damn seal?" She turned to glance around her for the Hogwarts seal.

"Oh, this is pointless!" Kismet snarled as she gripped the arm of a nearby passing boy, "Excuse me, but which is the best House?"

"Slytherin, of course," the blonde boy sneered as he attempted to shake off Kismet's grasp. Kismet turned a triumphant glance to Jayden just as the boy continued, "Let go of me, you filthy piece of... filth!"

"Wow, great comeback," said Jay as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha! I'm a thousand times greater than _you_ could ever aspire to be, toad spawn," said Kismet with a grimace as she quickly released the boy's arm and began to wipe the non-existant germs from her hand onto Jayden's robes.

"Filthy Mudblood!"

"Uh oh, now he's done it," Jayden smirked as she watched Kismet's reaction.

Suddenly, Kismet and the blonde were an inch apart, and for a wild second, Jayden was sure they were going to kiss. Then-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

The blonde smirked, seemingly unphased by the close proximity of the shouting brunette.

"Filthy. Mudblood."

Seconds later, the blonde boy had fallen to the ground and was bleeding perfuously from his nose.

"I'm a _pureblood_, thank you," said Kismet as she turned and walked the rest of the way to the Head Table.

Jayden smiled slightly and handed a nearby napkin to the boy on the ground, just as Siren came to Jay's side and looked down.

"Uh.. Kismet?"

"Yup."

"Figures."

Arm-in-arm, the two girls followed their angered friend to the front of the Hall where Kismet stood with McGonagall next to a stool on top of which an old, ragged hat sat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirenity was very surprised as she hopped off the stool and quickly walked to join her new House. She was so sure there was no way the Hat would choose her for Gryffindor. She wasn't even brave, but the Sorting Hat had told her something that would stick with her for a while:

_"Bravery isn't the absence of fear. It's merely facing what you fear head-on."_

She sat next to a boy with wild black hair and round glasses. As she looked across the table, she noticed a girl around her age with bushy brown hair extending her hand in greeting.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Sixth year. Gryffindor," she said quickly and with purpose.

Sirenity smiled in return, taking the offered hand, "Sirenity Cortez. Apparently, also a sixth-year Gryffindor."

"That's Harry Potter and this twit-" she hit a red-haired boy with freckles upside his head "-is Ronald Weasley. Also in sixth year."

Siren shook the Potter boy's hand and waved to the freckled boy across the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly remembering there was still a Sorting taking place, the four Gryffindors turned back to the front of the room as Siren's sister joined them.

"This is Jayden Millsap, she's my sister."

"Funny, you don't look much like sisters," said Ronald tactlessly.

"We're _half_, and you don't look much like an attractive male, but I'll forgive you for that," said Jayden whilst smiling sweetly.

The redheaded boy looked affronted as Hermione worked to hide a snigger, "I'll have you kno-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jayden and Siren turned quickly to the Head Table as they saw Kismet jump from the stool and walk slowly to her new House table.

Jayden sighed and began to drink from the goblet in front of her.

"Wait. What the _hell_ is this?"

A black-haired boy just on the other side of Siren turned to Jayden's sudden exclaimation. "That's pumpkin juice," he said, sounding surprised.

"_Why_ would anyone drink from a _pumpkin_?"

Siren took a sip. "It's alright," she said shrugging.

Jayden growled in response and turned her eyes to the Slytherin table, noticing whom Kismet was currently sitting next to. She nudged Sirenity and nodded her head to the blonde boy that Kiss had punched just moments ago.

"Hey, Harry? Who's that pale, blonde boy at the Slytherin table," asked Siren.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's an aspiring Death Eater."

"What's that?"

There was a sudden commotion at the Slytherin and the new friends looked over to see Kismet Vangley dump pumpkin juice on the head of Malfoy and then storm from the room. Sirenity leaned closer to Harry in order to listen to his explanation. Jayden decided she could get the details later and began to wonder what had caused her normally cool-headed friend to simply storm from a room full of students during lunch.

"Padfoot, ge'roff!"

"Sorry mate, someone's arse is in my face."

"That would be mine, so quit biting me! Wormtail, could you please remove yourself from on top of my shoulder?"

"I can't, Remus! James's legs have made mine into pretzels."

The four entangled bodies began struggling in the dark room, each attempting to disengage itself from the mass of limbs. Suddenly, a door opened and light from the outside poured into the room, blinding the subjects in question.

"Oh look what we have here, Mrs. Norris," Filch the caretaker said in a sneering voice as he rubbed the ugly cat in his arms. "Yes, yes. You boys are in for it now." Behind Filch, two suits of armor were dressed in womens' lingerie and throwing dungbombs at unsuspecting third years.

A collective groan was heard from the four as one managed to finally free himself from his friends.

"I'm free," said the one called Wormtail, sounding surprised. Just as he began to crawl away from his friends, however, Mrs. Norris jumped from her master's embrace and hissed at the pudgy boy.

"Ah!"

The boy stood quickly and backpedaled again into the broom closet, tripping over his friend Remus who was presently kneeling on the ground, glaring at the other boys.

As Wormtail fell backward, arms flailing, he rolled over Remus and was suddenly in the same position he'd been in before.

A collective sigh, then-

"Oh, Peter."

Finally able to relax in the sixth-year girls' Gryffindor dormitory, Jayden and Sirenity began conversing about the new school. Thankfully, their dorm-mates-Hermione from lunch, a girl named Pavarti Patil and another named Lavender Brown-had left a few minutes ago to spend some time in the common room.

Just as they were arguing the looks of the Gryffindor boys they'd met so far, Sirenity cut in, "Hey, I wonder whom the girls we'd exchanged for were?"

"Hermione was apparently supposed to be one, but she asked Dumbledore if she could please stay at Hogwarts for this year. Something about being a 'supportive mate' for Harry as he goes through 'the loss of his godfather'. 'Was replaced by some Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, I think."

Siren looked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off, "Well, that was nice of her."

"I suppose."

There was a moment of silence in which neither girl quite knew what to say, then-

"Want to go bug Kismet?"

"Definitely!"

"I HATE HIM!"

Kismet was _not_ in a good mood. In the last few hours, she'd been called a-_shudder_-Mudblood, thrown into a different house than her two best friends, subjected to a rant by the pompous Malfoy boy at lunch which resulted in her spilling a nearby goblet of juice all over his blonde head, and was forced to listen to three high-pitched giggling girls gossip about how _adorable_ the new couple in the common room was. Curious to see what had transpired to throw her dorm-mates into such a fit of _girlishness_, she'd stormed into the common room to find Draco Malfoy in the arms of some blonde witch she'd never seen before in her life.

Well, that wasn't going to bother her. She'd left the Slytherin common room as soon as possible with her head held high, and promptly tripped over a cat skulking by the wall which hid the room behind her. Angry at the feline, she cast a stinging hex at the animal before standing and brushing off her robes in order to stalk away from the scene. She allowed the painful yowls emmitting from the cat's mouth to fade behind her as she all but marched up the stairs to the Great Hall.

Luckily enough, Sirenity and Jayden chose that moment to run down the stairs of the Entrance Hall, looking about themselves for something. Upon spotting her, Jayden nudged Siren and they ran to Kiss with wide smiles on their faces. Something about their bright faces sparked something inside, and Kismet found herself smiling back.

"Kismet!" Siren squealed, throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

"How's Gryffindor, ladies?" asked Kismet as she followed the others through a door on the side of the Entrance Hall.

"It's _amazing,_ Kiss! There are so many cute wizards and our dormitory is so warm and cozy!" Sirenity was obviously very excited. Kiss nodded with a smile and turned to Jayden for her opinion.

Shrugging, she said, "It's alright."

"_Alright_? How are we even related? It's greatest thing to ever happen!"

"Siren, everything is the greatest thing ever to you," responded Kiss with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I just like living life to the fullest," she said with her hands on her hips.

Jayden chose that time to bend down to pick something up from the ground, which Kismet disregarded. At that moment, Draco Malfoy came through the same door they had, and was now standing there glaring at the three girls in an abandoned corridor.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Both Draco and Kismet had decided to ask the exact same question at the exact same time, irking each other to no end. The air between them was electrically charged, and Kiss stared the blonde boy down, her eyes filled with anger.

He relented. "Well, it's none of your business, but I am scheduled to meet someone in this very corridor in a few moments. So, if you could please bring your unimportant selves to do so, I'd appreciate your departure," said Draco with his arms folded.

"You don't _own_ the school! I can be wherever I want, _when_ever I want!" The brunette girl was dangerously close to losing her temper as pictures from earlier this afternoon entered her mind.

"Hey, Kiss?" Jayden asked as she took her hand. Kismet ignored her friend in favor of listening to Draco speak.

"I _do_ own the school, as a matter-of-fact. My father pays for most of the teachers' salaries, and gives random, generous donations to the school board."

Kismet began to poke the blonde boy in the chest, and move him backwards. "Well, that doesn't matter much. You're still-" But whatever Draco was, he never found out.

Kismet was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a blinding light and a rushing sound in her ears. She glanced around at her friends, watching other students walking _backwards_ very quickly down the same corridor in which they were situated.

Looking, she noticed Jayden's wide, horrified eyes were trained on an hourglass-shaped necklace she held in her hands.

The world stopped spinning, suddenly, and Kismet removed her hand from Draco's chest, blushing.

"Where are we?"

"I think the question is, _when_ are we," drawled Draco as he took in the sight of Jayden, "that's a TimeTurner, and we have been shoved back in time pretty far, judging by how long it took to get us here. Good job. I applaud your idiocy."

Jayden growled in response, as Siren held her back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, not that anyone really reads this besides those who already know what's happened, here's why it's taken so long...

1) Familial difficulties. (We won't get into that.)

2) Writer's block. (I seriously had to go on a Brainstorming Walk with Toxic in order to figure out what the stupid plot was going to be...

3) Boyfriend. (Yeah. I have one of those. Shocker, huh?)

4) Laziness. (Well, I'm only 18 and human. Sue me.)

Plus... I kind of hate the way this whole thing is written. I can write about the Marauder Era with no difficulty, as long as I don't add OC's. However, this story is not really mine. I've dedicated the whole thing to XToxicLullabyX, so this is her story, since she wants to use my writing abilities (or lack of) to live her fantasies through my stories...

Also, I hope these breaks work better than the others did...

Dislcaimerz: I doesn't owns HP. J.K. Rowling does. However, I'd trade anything I own to live at Hogwarts.

On with the show:

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Shut it, Blondie!" screamed Jay and Siren at the same time. The four students not of thise time were still in the hidden corridor, arguing.

Smirking, Draco continued, "I'm merely pointing out that this is completely _her_ fault."

"You little prat! I had no idea what the thing was! I thought it was a damn necklace," snarled Jayden as she flung the TimeTurner around in the air, expressing her anger.

Draco snatched the object from the angry redhead, "Be careful with that, stupid wench! My father showed me how to tamper with these things in order to move forward in time."

The three girls grew silent as they watched Draco begin to wave his wand, muttering spells under his breath. After a moment, he stepped back, holding the TimeTurner in his palm.

"Er, it broke," he muttered, glaring at the offending piece of metal.

"Broke? What do you mean _it broke_!" exclaimed Jayden.

"It's self-explanitory, idiot," sneered Draco. Moments later, Jayden hand drawn her wand and trained it in between Draco's eyes.

"Why, you little-" Jayden began but was cut off suddenly by her best friend Kismet.

"Stop. Both of you. We have to find a way out of here, soon," she said as she stepped between the two, fixing them both with an evil glare.

"But how, Kiss?" asked Siren, fear seeping through her voice.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Four students were running up the stairs from the Entrance Hall frantically. The two in front were easily the most noticeable. Both were girls, one short with fiery red hair, and the other tall with long, golden locks. The other two lagged behind, only jogging, and both held contained looks upon their faces. The boy had blonde hair and steely grey eyes, and kept sending angry glares at the brunette girl beside him, who returned the looks in kind. After a moment, all four had disappeared around a corner, leaving behind the four flabbergasted boys who had been decending the stairs at the time of their passing.

"Er, did anyone recognize those students?" Remus Lupin asked of his friends as he stared up at the higher landing above.

"No," said Peter Pettigrew with his eyebrows furrowed, "You'd think we would, wouldn't you?"

"Seeing as how we actually _attend _this school," finished Sirius Black.

"I think the bloke looked a bit like Lucius Malfoy with a haircut," commented James Potter, the undeclared leader of the group.

Sirius suddenly looked unaffected, "What's it matter, eh? Let's just get to the Hall. I'm starving."

By the time the boys had sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner, the incident was completely forgotten.

Meanwhile, the four mysterious students were now standing in front of a pair of gargoyles shouting random words in hopes that the wall in front of them would open.

"Uh, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Ew! No one likes those, Jay. How about Snickers?"

"What in Merlin's name is a Snicker? Fizzing Whizbees, you stupid statue."

"_What on Earth_ is a Fuzzy Whizbee, Blondie? Chocolate Cauldrons!"

"Jayden, you suck at guessing. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, please."

"Apparently you suck as well, Kiss. Chocolate Frogs."

"Icy Pops? Mars Bars? Lemon Drops-"

"Siren! Stop guessing Muggle cand-," Siren's sister, Jayden, was cut off mid-sentence as the gargoyles suddenly moved and the wall revealed an open passage.

With a triumphant grin, Sirenity Cortez flounced onto the spiral staircase first, the others following behind with open mouths.

"Dumbledore enjoys Lemon Drops?" Draco Malfoy whispered to Kismet as they climbed the stairs.

She smiled shortly in return before catching herself and scowling, "Apparently so, _Blondie_," she sneered, adopting Jayden's nickname for him, "now, keep moving!"

Draco scowled in return and turned his back on the brunette, silently wishing he could get away from the insufferable twits around him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well, I suppose there isn't much we can do except enroll you in classes. I suspect you're all sixth-years?" the ancient man with the long, white beard looked slightly less-well, ancient-in this time, Jayden thought. The twinkle in the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles was present, and he looked nearly ecstatic at their company.

"Excuse me," said Kismet very politely, "but, shouldn't we be searching for a way _home_?"

"I would very much like that, Miss Vangley, but you see, it will take months to order a new TimeTurner from the Ministry and even longer to find a spell suitable enough to send you all back-excuse me, _forward_-to your own time," said Headmaster Dumbledore with a smile.

"So, there's no way we can opt out of this?" asked Jayden glumly.

The Headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling merrily as if he were Father Christmas himself, and opened his hands palm-up.

"I truly am sorry for your dilemma."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The following morning found Draco and Kismet at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, and Sirenity and Jayden at Gryffindor's.

Meanwhile, the Marauders were busy planning a new prank they'd come up with when Sirius noticed the two girls they'd seen running through the halls the evening before.

"Who do you reckon they are?" asked Sirius glancing down the breakfast table at the two new Gryffindor sixth-years.

"Who cares? Leave it alone, Padfoot," Remus said, not looking up from his morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"I bloody well will not! That blonde has serious potential!" Sirius exclaimed as he turned to stare more at the new girls.

"I think the redhead is pretty. She kind of reminds me of Evans," remarked Peter.

James sent a glare his way, "Are you insinuating any girl could come even _close_ to my love, Lily?"

The three others groaned. Sirius, being the least sensitive in regards to his best mate's feelings, said, "Prongs! She's gone for a year! Let it go already!"

When James looked affronted, Remus said gently, "What Padfoot means is, maybe it's time you tried going for another girl for once. Lily won't be back until next year, so you should at least attempt to move forward. This pining cannot be healthy."

"I can't move on! She's not dead, she's just-"

"Not here," Sirius cut in, "Mate, let it go. For the sake of your sanity, if not ours."

James gathered his books and stood from the table, "I'll see you lot in class."

As he strolled down the space between the tables, Peter called out, "James! Are you done with your breakfast?"

Sirius took the liberty of slapping the back of his friend's head as Remus shooks his sadly, "Oh, Peter."

Down the table from the Marauders, the two aforementioned girls were engrossed in a different conversation.

"I don't like it here, Jay, the guys look all funny and 70's-ish," whined Siren to her sister.

"I don't very well enjoy being in a different country as well as a different time, either, Siren. However, we're stuck here, so we might as well make the best of it," replied Jay as she smeared jelly on a buscuit.

"But, I can't make the best of anything with all these weird-looking-"

"Hello, ladies." A tall, handsome boy with shoulder-length dark hair and smoldering eyes suddenly sat on the left of Siren and cut through her sentence.

"Who are you?" asked Sirenity with interest.

Jayden mumbled, "A weird-looking 70's-ish boy..."

The boy held out a hand to shake, "Sirius Black at your service."

Jayden snorted, "What kind of service?"

Sirius Black shrugged indifferently, "Any service, really."

"Great!" exclaimed Jayden, "Could you get me a cookie? I need sugar."

"A what?" he asked.

"Coo-kie. Dear God, how do you not know what a cookie is?"

"Here, I think this is what you are asking for," two other males, one with sandy brown hair and the other with watery eyes, appeared on Jayden's right and one was holding out a cookie. "For future reference, we call them buscuits."

"Thanks, Cookie-Boy!" she said happily, taking the food and munching quietly.

"Girls, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, my minions," said a disgruntled Sirius as he gestured to the others.

The cookie-boy rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Jayden, "I'm Remus, a _friend _of Sirius's, although I'm not quite sure why I am at the moment." Jayden smirked in response.

"I'm Peter," said the mousy-looking boy with watery eyes, "also a _friend_, and I agree with Moon-er, Remus."

"Well, Peter and Moon-er Remus," began Jayden as she gathered her things, "It was nice to meet you both but we've got to dash. We should begin searching for our first class, as we have no idea where we're going."

As Siren stood reluctantly, Sirius bounded to his feet, "We can show you, for a price."

Jayden narrowed her eyes, "What price?"

"Your names."

Scoffing, Jayden turned away, "No thanks."

"But, J-" Siren began as her sister slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We'll find it on our own. Later, boys," called Jayden as she pulled Siren away.

"Okay, how are we going to find," Siren looked at her timetable, "the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Easy, we'll ask Blondie."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"No."

"But you have the same class! We'll just follow you!" said Jayden angrily.

"I refuse to be an escort to the three most obnoxious birds I've ever met."

"Blon-Uh, Draco. Please?" said Siren sweetly.

"No," he refused.

Sirenity and Jayden looked angry, but Kismet was the first to speak up.

"Fine," shrugged Kiss. "See you in class, then!" The other girls turned to their friend, most likely to protest, but she silenced them with a pointed look.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "you aren't going to fight?"

"No," said Kiss with her arms crossed.

He seemed confused, but shrugged anyway, "Fine. See you."

As he walked quickly away, Kismet turned her back to him and counted, "Three, two, one."

"Are you three coming, or not?" called the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Kismet smirked and pulled the others along both with mouths hanging agape.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

As the four entered the classroom, a voice called out, "Hello, there! Come over and sit with us!"

Jayden looked around the room and spotted Sirius Black seated next to another boy with dark, messy hair, and Peter Pettigrew. Just as Siren flitted away to sit between the boy with glasses and Sirius, Draco and Kismet began to move to the opposite side of the classroom, where the seats were awash in silver and green.

It took only a moment to decide which seat to take, but Siren began to flip her hair and flirt obnoxiously. Turning away from her sister, Jayden followed Blondie and Kiss to a table with two empty chairs.

Just as she began removing her books from her bag, the seat next to her pulled out from the table. Jayden looked up to meet the light brown eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Well, if it isn't Cookie Boy," she said with a smile.

He smiled in return, "They're buscuits, actually."

"Tomato, potato," Jayden shrugged. Remus sent her a questioning look, which she determinedly ignored.

"Oh no, what's Siren doing now?" Kismet had turned to see their blonde friend pull a hair-flip-arm-touch move on Sirius's friend.

"Flirting. As always," replied Jayden, "Where's the damn teacher? All I see is a cat."

"Hey, I think I actually kicked that cat in the fu-er, I mean back home," Kismet said, watching Remus warily.

Jayden's eyebrows raised, "You kicked a cat?"

Kismet nodded, "And then sent a Stinging Hex after it."

After the last seat had been filled by a student, the cat sprung from the teacher's seat and transformed into-

"Professor McGonagall?" Jayden asked, incredulous. "She's an animagus!"

"Oh _hell_," groaned Kismet, "I'm going to get detention when we get back."

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Miss Vangley, for that horrid display of vocabulary. I realize you and your friends come from the States, but we do not speak such language in Britain."

"Thought we were in Scotland," mumbled Kiss as Jayden sniggered behind her hand.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

As the class period wore on, Jayden became less focused on the lesson and more on the giggling coming from across the room.

"Dear God, does she ever _stop_?" she whispered to Kiss.

"Ha. Do you even _know_ your sister?" scoffed Kismet with a grin.

"Of course I do! Have since we were young. Seems that she was a lot less annoying when we were kids."

_"Oh, James, you're so funny!"_

Both girls coughed, "Slut."

A moment later, Jayden spoke again, "You know, this is sad. We're supposed to be her best friends."

Kismet looked up from her work once again, confused, "We _are_ her best friends."

"Then why are we so mean to her?" asked Jayden.

"Because only the best of friends tell the truth."

"So, she's truthfully a slut?"

"Yes."

"That's not nice."

"We don't have to be nice, we just have to love her," said Kiss as she turned back to her notes.

"But... love's abstract."

"Also true."

"That's contradictory," Jayden pointed out.

"That's also true."

"Stop that."

Both girls errupted into a fit of laughter, to which McGonagall sent a glare their way.

"Okay, now that's just unfair," remarked Jayden to Remus as the teacher turned away moments later.

"What might that be?" he inquired, his eyes still trained on his notes as his quill moved quickly across the parchment.

"Your friend and Sirenity are making much more noise than we are, and they're plenty annoying. Why do Kismet and I get the evil eye?"

"Well," he began, "James and Sirius are normally the ones in trouble, especially with Minnie. I suppose since both you and I are on the wrong side of the classroom, it sparks interest, and therefore McGonagall pays more attention to this table particularly."

"That's not right."

"That's life."

With a disgruntled sigh, Jayden turned back to her notes as well, and was determined to remain silent for the remainder of the class period.

Meanwhile, there was still a faint giggling coming from the Gryffindors' side of the room.

_"James! Give that quil bac-"_

"Mister Potter and Miss Cortez, could you please cease the inane chatter before I separate the two of you?" called the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Jayden leaned back in her seat with a contented sigh, "Ah, sweet justice."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Don't forget the essay on Newkirk's Laws of Transfiguration from the thirteenth century!" called Professor McGonagall to the retreating backs of her class.

"Er, Jayden," began Remus as he looked toward the ground. Class had been dismissed and the students were milling around outside in the corridor, "I was wondering if you wanted to...er, that is to say...walking around the lake seems-"

A light blush spread across Jayden's cheeks, "Oh. Well, yeah... a walk sounds-"

"I mean if you don't want to, it's okay."

"No," said Jayden, finally looking up at the Lupin boy, "A walk around the lake sounds lovely. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall an hour before dinner, okay?"

Remus smiled slightly, "Okay. Sounds great."

Kismet looked on at the budding romance in amusement. Slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders as the boy walked away, she said, "Ah, young love. Disgusting, but highly entertaining!"

Jayden pushed Kismet away, still blushing like mad, "Oh, go away."

"Have to, soon. I've got Potions, what've you got?"

"I don't know. Siren has the schedule..." Jayden trailed off, eyes scanning for her sister, "where _is_ the slut, anyway?"

"Here I am!" sighed Sirenity as she leaned on Jayden-"_Both of you: keep off of me!_"- "And I'm _so_ happy at the moment, I don't even care what you two call me! How was the class for you both?"

"Well, I took excellent notes, made Blondie suffer the entire class period because of my presence, and Jayden was asked on a date for this evening. What about you?" asked Kismet with a grin.

Sirenity looked shocked, "You-you were asked out, Jay?"

"Appears so," Jayden mumbled absently as she searched Siren's bag for the timetable. When she found it, she continued, "Oh, yeah. You remember Remus, right? Cookie boy?"

Confusion cleared from Siren's eyes as she comprehended what Jayden had said, "Oh, right! Wow! He's cute."

Kismet shrugged, "He's alright. I think that Black is easily the cutest."

"No way," Sirenity argued as she shook her head, "James is the cutest _and_ the funniest_ and _the sweetest-"

"_And_ did he ask you out?" cut in Kismet, looking smug.

"Uh... no," said Siren sadly. She looked down for a moment, then perked back up, as always, "but I'm sure it's just because he wants to take things slow!"

"Sure, Siren. Wait, where'd Blondie go, Kiss?" asked Jayden, suddenly looking around for their resident tour guide.

"Holy sh-" began Kismet as she was rudely cut off.

"Language, Kismet!"

"English, Jay. Thanks for asking. Now where did that ass hole go?"

The three girls began down the hall, in search of the blonde boy. After a few more minutes, the search was called off, and the Marauders had galliantly offered their services as tour guides.

"Well, that's all very lovely for you two, but what the hell am I going to do?" cried Kismet.

"Allow me," said a soft voice behind the girls. Kismet whirled on the spot, "My name is Lucius, and I also have Potions for my next class. May I escort you?" He offered his arm to Kismet.

Eyebrows raised, she turned down the hall, "Show me, but I'm not taking your arm. Git."

"Hmmm... feisty." Sirenity and Jayden snickered into their hands as they watched the two walk away. Lucius attempted to snake an arm around Kismet's waist, but she easily evaded his touch.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Another boring A/N: Okay, question. My friend Toxic thinks Hogwarts is actually a college (she's a senior in high school, therefore too old to actually attend Hogwarts for too long if we went by canon). I thought about actually writing a college-based Hogwarts story... Nothing too fancy, but definitely no OC's. If anyone else thinks they'd like this probably already-used and totally unoriginal idea, send me a PM or just review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Author's notes are pointless, as few read them, and none really care.

Disclaimer: As always, JK Rowling owns all of the Wizarding world in regards to our favorite Boy Who Lived Then Died Then Came Back To Life. I only own the names Kismet, Sirenity, and Jayden.

Dedication: Of course, to **XToxicLullabyX **who only insults my writing skills in order to not sound like my sister, and her puzzle.

To **Sirenity Cortez'**s inspiration: I hope this chapter doesn't make you seem too terrible. ;] I love you, Twin!

Now, without further ado:

**Chapter Four**

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

As the girls grew steadily used to their new surroundings, the days began to fly by. Before long, Sirenity, Kismet, and Jayden had become part of the student body quite easily. The three joined new clubs, chose favorite classes and electives, and even spent time with the Marauders every so often. No other student could understand how three out-of-place girls could intertwine their lives to quickly with the most popular students in school.

The fourth student stuck in this time wasn't quite so lucky, however. Draco Malfoy mostly kept to himself, but found it rather difficult sharing a dorm with his father, Lucius, and his favorite teacher from his own time, Severus Snape.

He also found it rather annoying when Snape whined about Lily's absence from his life, and was experiencing peer-pressure from his other dorm-mates, Avery and Nott.

"Filthy imbeciles," he muttered to himself one day as the others left for a 'top-secret-meeting with their master', "They have absolutely no idea who I am, and where all this will lead."

Finally bored and suddenly noticing he was completely alone (and talking to himself), he ascended the stairs to the Slytherin common room. There, seated before him on a hard, dark green couch with her back turned was none other than the very bane of his existence: Kismet Vangley.

As he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart, he placed a smirk on his face and made his way to the brunette girl, who was singing softly to herself.

"How can I pretend to live

When you won't even glance my way?

You've become like air for my shriveled lungs,

And I'll need you every day.

And before the clock strikes midnight, dear,

I hope you'll learn the truth.

But for now, I cannot bear to part

With a wonder such as you."

"Interesting song," said Draco softly as he snapped out of his trance, effectively startling the brunette girl. "I mean, if you're into the disgusting angst-ridden love and all," he ended with a sneer.

"It's for choir, Malfoy," Kismet attempted at a snarl, but found it half-hearted. She sighed, "It's supposed to be memorized, but I can't seem to learn it on my own. It'd be so much easier with Jay or Siren to read back the parts I've missed..." She trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"Here," he said, reaching out his hand to take the music parchment, "I'll help you."

Kismet's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You don't mind?"

"Well, if you want, I can leave..."

"No! That's okay. Uh, thank you for your help," she paused, "Draco."

The blonde boy blushed pink as he stared at the music before him, "Don't mention it. Ever. Now, sing."

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Quidditch practice was underway for the Gryffindor team. James Potter, being Captain, had lost a chaser the previous year, and therefore had had to hold try-outs for a new one. Luckily, he'd found one who worked well with the team, and who could fly faster than anyone he'd previously encountered, save himself.

"Nice shot, Jayden!" called James to the newest member of the team, "Read their body language, McCormick."

"I did! She faked left!" the keeper called back to his captain. He didn't sound the least bit disappointed, however, "Won't get it past me again, Millsap!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge, Mickey?" asked Jayden with a laugh. She received a high-five from another chaser, Dorcas Meadowes, for the excellend shot. Dorcas, James, and Jayden made up the trio of chasers for the team, leaving fourth-year Kirley McCormack as the keeper, Sirius and a fifth-year bloke named Benjy Fenwick as beaters, and Lindsay Spinnet as the third-year seeker.

"It bloody well is, Millsap! Run it again!" at a look from the captain, he added a soft, "Er-Please?"

James couldn't hold back a smile, "Run it again, team!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

After practice, nearly the whole team returned to the castle for a shower and dinner. Sirius, Jayden, and James were the only ones left on the pitch once James dismissed.

Surprisingly, Sirius offered to carry the ball crate to the broom shed at the far end of the pitch, leaving Jayden to walk back with her sister's new boy-toy, James.

"So, how's Siren treating you, Potter?" asked Jayden slyly as she watched his face for a reaction.

His eyes widened in surprise, "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I'm her sister, and therefore I know more about her than anyone. It seems she's got a bit of a crush on you, and you on her. You should ask her out," said Jayden conversationally. Inside, she was jumping with joy. Sirenity would be so happy if Jayden could convince James to actually ask, instead of the other way around.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. James Potter does not get crushes," he said firmly, his glasses fogging up in embarressment.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just ask the girl, I'm sure you'll feel much better," said Jayden with a smile as the two finally reached the front steps of the castle.

James turned to face the short redhead, "You think so?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to date Sirenity Cortez?" she said with a smirk, "She's gorgeous, and funny, and-"

"-has an enormous arse," cut in Sirius Black as he finally joined his best mate and Jayden.

The comment earned him a slap on his arm, "Don't talk about my sister that way, Black, or I'll hex you to death."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So, Jay," began Kismet one evening in the library. At a look from Madame Pince, she lowered her voice, "What's going on with you and Lupin?"

"Hmm? Just a sec, Kiss," whispered Jayden as she finished her Charms essay. Finally, she thought. "What was that you said?"

"I asked what was up with you and Lupin. Are you friends or...?" Kismet trailed. She'd only seen the two together during classes, and hadn't heard anything after their date a week ago.

"Oh, no," said Jayden as she rolled up her parchment. Drying spells were wonderful, in her opinion. No more waiting until three am until the darn thing dried before she could roll up her homework, "Remus and I are strictly friends. The walk around the lake was awkward enough to inform us that a relationship in any form other than platonic would be catastrophic for us both." She smirked.

"Ah, well that's-nice," said Kismet as she returned to her Potions essay.

"Oh yes, quite nice," hummed Jayden.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Me? Nothing, dear."

"Don't you 'dear' me, Jayden Millsap! What's happened," Kismet's former look of amusement had disappeared as she studied her cheerful friend.

Leaning forward conspiritorally, Jayden whispered, "I charmed the Marauder's robes this morning."

"Oh, Jay," groaned Kiss, "I thought you'd finished with pranking when we left Lutheran's."

Jayden folded her arms across her chest as she smiled, "You're just angry that I didn't invite you along for this one."

"Of course I am! Let's go see the effects of your prank!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the double doors opened to reveal the school's four most popular blokes. The chatter continued as the boys continued on their way to the Gryffindor table where their friends were sat for dinner. Most girls looked up from their food to gawk at the boys, and the ones who locked eyes with any one of them blushed.

"It's so disgusting to realize how many girls throw themselves at the feet of males," spat Sirenity as she watched the show. "I mean, you'd never see me degrade myself that way!"

"That's because most males tend to throw themselves at your feet, sis," said Jayden with a smile. She was in a particularly good mood this evening.

"That's not true," argued Siren.

Jayden shrugged in response as she watched the Marauders stroll down the aisle between the tables. Snickering could be heard from behind them. A wave of laughter followed their steps as the drew closer and closer to herself and Siren.

Just as they were merely a foot away, a voice among the crowd called out, "Hey Potter! Your dorm-mates know about your stick fettish?"

A new wave of laughter washed over the Hall at this comment, and the four boys took seats around Siren and Jayden. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of Jayden across from James, Siren, and Peter, all wearing looks of confusion, save Jayden.

"What was that all about, d'you reckon," asked Sirius, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

James shrugged in response, turning to Siren, "So, Siren..."

Sirenity quickly took a swig of pumpkin juice to clear her throat, "Uh, yes James?"

"I was wondering," he said, glancing quickly at Jayden who gave him an encouraging smile, while trying to hold back laughter, "See, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend-"

"So, that's why they call you Moony!" exclaimed a feminine voice behind Jayden, "Move over, Man-Beast." Kismet had joined the group and squeezed between her best friend and the chubby Pettigrew boy, sharing a smirk with Jayden.

Remus sputtered in response, "Er, I beg your pardon?"

"Pardon given," said Kismet as she tuned in to the conversation before her.

"Oh! Uh, wow. Sure, James, I'll go with you," replied Siren, looking shocked. Kismet and Jayden shared a knowing smile and high-fived under the table.

"Wait, wait, wait! What is going on here?" exclaimed Sirius as he returned from conversing with fellow beater, Benjy Fenwick.

"See, James just asked Siren to the next Hogsmeade weekend and she accepted..." said Jayden as she began to butter a roll.

"No, no! I mean, why is everyone asking if I've a crush on Prongs or Moony more? It's ridiculous! I'm not into blokes," said Sirius seeming scandalized. Jayden had to choke back laughter as she noticed the appalled looks on the Marauders' faces.

"Well, Black," said Kismet with a straight-face, "It seems the back of your robes has pulled you from the closet onto center-stage with about three spot lights trained on you. Your secret is out."

Suddenly, James spun Sirius around to stare at his best mate's back. Written in sparkling red letters were the words **Sexually Frustrated Homosexual**. His mouth dropped in surprise as he took a leap away from Sirius.

"Mate! I didn't know you swung that way," cried James in shock.

"What way? What are you talking about!" Poor Sirius was confused. He suddenly stepped behind James to study his robes, "Prongs, why's your robes say that you **'Love Polishing Sticks'**?"

"Remus! I can see your back...and the rest of you!" Peter had apparently finally noticed the trasparency charm performed on Lupin's robes.

"Wormy's apparently a **Sexy Man Beast**," said Sirius slowly, "Wait! How come he's not being insulted!"

Jayden, Siren, and Kismet could take it no longer. The three girls' faces screwed up in concentration before Siren let out a snort. After that, the Hall was filled with laughter emmitting from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Oh-I-I can't breathe!" said a red-faced Jayden.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

After the boys had calmed down from the insult to their Gryffindor pride, and the girls had stopped laughing every few minutes, Kismet left the Gryffindor dinner table in favor of fighting with Draco at the Slytherin table. Siren and Jayden had sat down properly in order to finish the meal, and the boys reluctantly joined them in the same positions they were seated before.

"You know," began James as he cut into a steak and kidney pie, "we'll have to get the three of you back for this."

"Oh yes," agreed Sirius, "definitely."

"Then you boys should know that Siren and Kiss had absolutely nothing to do with the prank," said Jayden with a smirk, "it was all me."

"You?" inquired Remus as he looked at the redhead, shocked. "I would never have guessed!"

"Imagine that, blokes," said Sirius, "An amateur prankster, in our midst."

"Amateur?" scoffed Jayden, "I'm no amateur."

"Oh," said James with a glint in his eyes as he stared down Jayden, "then you wouldn't mind a little challenge."

Jayden seemed suspicious, "What kind of a challenge, Potter?"

"Just a tiny prank-war, Millsap," James clarified. "Unless, of course, you're not up to it."

"Prank-war, huh? Between the Marauders and myself? Seems a little unfair, four to one."

"Oh you can choose anyone you'd like to join your team," said James, "Just none of us. As it stands, you've made the first move, and we'll make the next."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"But we're sisters!" cried an exasperated Jayden. She and Sirenity had been arguing for a good hour or so about Siren's loyalty.

"And he's my boyfriend now," said Siren, "I know it's always sisters first, but we've only been dating a day! In a week or so, I'll join you."

Grumbling about treacherous half-sisters, Jayden stalked from the Gryffindor common room in search of tranquility.

Meanwhile, across the castle, Kismet was currently walking back to the Slytherin common room with Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly enough, the two were neither arguing nor dueling at the present time. In all actuality, they weren't even speaking.

Attempting to break an awkward silence, Draco cleared his throat, "So, er-Vangley. I hear you've joined the Dueling Club as well as the school choir."

"Yes," replied Kismet, staring straight ahead, "I also saw your name on the roster. For the club, I mean."

"Yeah," mumbled Draco.

"Jayden's currently at war with the Gryffindor boys," threw in Kismet wildly. She honestly had no idea what to talk about, and the current situation regarding her best friend and the prank-war was at the fore front of her mind, "I'm joining onto her side."

"Sounds amusing," he said.

"I'm sure it will be."

As the two continued down the corridor in silence, they suddenly heard a hissing to the left, behind an almost-closed door.

"Psst!"

Draco stopped, putting an arm on Kismet's shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"Malfoy. Vangley. In here!" said the voice again. The two in the hall turned toward the noise and Severus Snape stepped from behind the door.

Letting out a breath of annoyance, Kismet said in a cold voice, "What do you want, Snape?"

"Get in here," he said quietly as his eyes roved the corridor constantly on look out. He stepped behind the door once again and beckoned for them to follow.

As the two entered the unused classroom, the heavy door closed behind them with a solid bang. Suddenly, both wands being held by the blonde and brunette were flying through the air into the waiting hands of Regulus Black. Beside him stood Avery and Nott, and just to the side stood Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"What is this?" demanded an irate Kismet.

"The two of you are Slytherins. It's time to decide where your loyalties lie," said Lucius Malfoy in a slow drawl, "Vangley: you seem to spend far too much time with a certain two Gryffindors. That isn't at all good for a Slytherin."

Hands on hips, Kismet retorted, "I don't give a crap what you seem to think is 'good' for me! Siren and Jayden are my best friends and I'm not going to stop speaking to them just because you think I should!"

There was a long pause as Draco slipped an arm around Kismet's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Then-

"Very well," said the elder Malfoy, "Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus!" cried a voice behind Kismet and Draco. The two spun in time to see James Potter catch the wand of Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry Malfoy, but that spell's illegal," said Sirius with a grin.

The five Slytherins and two Gryffindors began dueling fiercely. Kismet and Draco ducked behind an old teacher's desk as lights began whizzing past them. Completely wandless, the two were no use to their Gryffindor saviors.

"Stupefy."

"Sectumsempra."

"Avada-"

"Also illegal!"

Suddenly, Regulus Black was stunned only two feet away from Kismet's hiding spot.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing the other wand to Draco. The two raced ahead to join the fight that had now been evened four against four.

"Nice of you to join us," said James Potter as he dodged a particularly nasty-looking purple hex.

"Can it, Potter," said Kismet, "we didn't have wands until a few moments ago."

He stopped in disbelief, nearly getting his head blown off by a jet of green light.

"Look out!" Kismet pushed him to the ground, and he snapped out of it, dueling once more as he spoke.

"You let yourselves get disarmed? What sort of an idiotic move was that?"

"I said to can it!"

After a few moments, the five Slytherins were disarmed and stunned. Kismet cast a charm to tie them together and they left them outside Dumbledore's office.

"Well, that was fun," said Sirius cheerfully. "Good thing we were there to save your sorry behinds, eh, Vangley?"

"I had them where I wanted them, Black," spat Kismet with a glare.

"Oh sure," responded James as he shared a smirk with Sirius, "you were about to have an Unforgivable Curse used on you and you were wandless. I'd never let that happen to me."

For some reason, Draco began laughing.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: Did you know that Kirley McCormack is the son of Catriona McCormack (Captain/Chaser for Puddlemere United), brother of Meghan McCormack (Keeper for Puddlemere United), and the guitarist for the Weird Sisters? Just thought I'd point that out! I thought it was interesting!

I think this is my favorite chapter! I absolutely loved the way I wrote it! (Out of sheer boredom, loneliness, and starvation.)

I really have no idea why I write Author's Notes. It's not like I'm begging for reviews, and who in their right minds would read this story anyway?

**Jayden**:...Joking, Kiss! Don't kill me!

**Kismet**:Yeah, you'd better be. I'll dye your hair the color of Hannah Montanna's!

**Jayden**: No! I don't want to look like Siren!

**Sirenity**: Hey! I resent that!

**Kismet**: Really? You shouldn't. It's true.

**Sirenity**:*pouts* You're hurtful.

**Jayden**: Sticks and stones, sister. Don't let the mean Slytherin harm your delicate feelings.

**Kismet**: *pulls out a stick and a rock* Oh I have those, too. I can harm your feelings and your bodies!

One more thing: I feel as if I should apologize for the Mary-Sue-ness of my characters. Especially to **karabell-karaboo723**. (She's the Mary-Sue Slayer, you know. And she kind of scares me, because she's rutheless in her stories.)

I mean, I read this one fic... it's called **Attack of the Mary Sues **and it's by **karabell-karaboo723**... (Go read it! It's hilarious!)... and I just feel so darn guilty for writing about TimeTravel, Mary Sues, American Exchanges, and non-canon pairings... It's like that one fic pointed out everything I hate about this story!

Side-prayer: If you'll notice, only Sirenity Cortez is the slightest bit Mary-Sue... Hopefully, you'll only slay her? That is realistically how she looks and acts (**Siren: Hey! That's not true!**). And this is all for a good cause: the happiness of my best friends. Who could perform a better charity than that?

If it pleases the gods, I promise to write a CANON-based fanfic as soon as I complete this or get bored with it or run out of inspiration or... well, the possibilities are endless.

Again, pointless A/N's... No one reads them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It was really difficult to write this chapter, as I had no idea what I wanted to do with it, and my newest story kept distracting me. ^_^ Sorry Chaos and Tragedy. It was also difficult because I freakin' hate the Siren/James ship, but it causes angst later on... . So, YAY! Kinda...

Sorry that you're grounded, Puzzle! I hope this chappie cheers you up!

Disclaimer: ^_^ I am the great and famous, J.K. Rowling!...Okay, no I'm not. I don't own the entire Wizarding World, but I do own a recently bought cylinder of WorldTable Chocolate Nut Crunch Caramel Clusters. 3 Yumm!

Dedication: Of course, to XToxicLullabyX. My very weird best friend that I seldom insult... Dunno why that is. The Prude.

Also dedicated to Sirenity Cortez's inspiration, Hannah Montanna! Er... Chaos, I mean.

Now, without further ado:

**Chapter Five**

On a sunny Saturday morning, Sirenity Cortez groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She'd forgotten to draw the curtains closed again, and therefore the bright morning beams had awoken her on a Saturday morning. She could be sleeping, right now!

"Good morning, Siren!" chirped her sister. Jayden was awake? And chirpy?

"Are you ready for your big date?" Alice Prewett was now hovering over her bed, her round face and big brown eyes simply lit with excitement.

Rolling away from the curious girl, Siren attempted to crawl further beneath the covers. Just as she sighed happily, about to drift off to sleep, her blankets vanished from around her.

"Hey!"

"Up-si-daisy, sister. I did not whip Jamesie into shape just for you to sleep the date away," called Jayden as she twirled her wand in the air. Siren's entire wardrobe was hovering before the redhead, as she selected a suitable outfit for her sister.

"What do you mean?" Siren's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she stood in order to question Jayden.

"Oh, this one's really pretty!" exclaimed Jay as she held the shirt up to Sirenity's pajama-clad body. "And it brings out your eyes, too!"

"I hate the color green," grumbled Siren.

"But it looks lovely on you!"

"I'm not wearing it."

"Fine," Jayden growled, "but don't come crying when James says he prefers the color green to any other! You'll be sorry."

"I don't care what color James prefers. It's not like we're in love or anything! And I will not have some male dictate what I do and do not wear! That's just stupid." Siren's tirade ended as she slammed shut the door to the bathroom.

"I didn't know you'd had breakfast yet," called Jayden toward the door as she threw the aforementioned green shirt in a pile of discarded clothing. "I wish you'd shared those Bitch-Flakes, though!"

The door opened a bit to reveal Siren's hand displaying a very rude gesture aimed at Jayden.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So, are you nervous?" asked Kismet of Siren as they met in the Entrance Hall an hour later.

"Nervous? About what," wondered Sirenity. Her eyes shone with confusion.

"The date, stupid," replied Jayden as if it were obvious. Which, it was.

"No, I'm not nervous about a stupid date," replied Siren. "I've already gotten the boy's attention. The rest is just being myself. . .And don't call me stupid."

Jayden smiled slightly as she saw James descend the staircase with the Marauders in tow. "Hey, Captain," she called as she sprung to a salute. Sirius joined her in a second, running to stand at attention as well.

"At ease, Soldiers of Idiocy," James grinned as he turned from his teammates. "Wow, Sirenity. You look-"

"Fantastic?" quipped Jayden.

"Beautiful?" added Sirius, following Jayden's lead.

"Amazing?" Jayden said, so as not to be outdone by Sirius.

"Mesmerizing?"

"Exotic?"

"Breath-taking?"

"I was going to say great, but all the above pretty much cover it," said James as he smirked at the others. He slipped one arm around Siren's waist, and they left the castle.

"Well, there goes my entertainment for the day," Jayden shook her head sadly. Parting from Siren was normally like a breath of fresh air. This time, however, she wished her sister and James would come back. Shaking her head again, this time to clear it, she turned to Kismet.

"Oh, no worries, love," said Kismet as she threw an arm around Jay's shoulders, "You still have me!"

"Oh great," smiled Jayden, "What about Blondie?"

"Well, you have him, too then. Unless you want me to tell him to bug off?"

"Nah, I need someone to make fun of, since Siren's not here."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Where are we going now?" asked an irate Draco as Kismet and Jayden pulled him from Honeyduke's. They'd been exploring the town for over two hours, much to the girls' delight. Draco, however, had been visiting the villiage for the better part of three years, and he was extremely bored.

"Uh... How about the Three Broomsticks? I love Quidditch shops!" exclaimed Jayden.

"It's not a Quidditch shop," corrected Draco, "It's a restaurant."

"Lame," said Kismet, attempting to pull Draco and Jayden farther down the street.

"No, wait, Kiss! I see Siren and James!" exclaimed Jayden as she tugged at Draco's other arm.

"Stop it, you idiots! You're going to hurt something!"

"Don't be such a baby, Blondie. Come on! Let's go inside!"

Jayden finally succeeded in dragging the two into the shop and they chose a table not far from Siren and James. They each ordered butterbeers from a curvy barmaid and watched the interaction between the aforementioned two on a date.

"What do you think they're saying," whispered Jayden to Kismet.

"Who cares? Why are you watching them so closely?" asked a disinterested Kismet.

"Because! I'm the one that set them up!"

"You did? I thought James asked her."

"Well, he wouldn't have if I hadn't told him to!"

Their drinks arrived at that moment, as did the other three Marauders.

"Evening, ladies," said Sirius as he slid into the booth beside Jayden.

"It's two in the afternoon, Black," grumbled Kismet.

"Technicalities aside, how are you on this fine afternoon?" Sirius winked at Kismet's grimace, earning an immediate growl from the direction of Draco. Both Jayden's and Remus's eyebrows shot up, but no one acknowledged the gesture.

"Er, right," said Remus as he attempted to save the conversation. "Let's order food!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey," said Sirenity softly to James as she glanced over a few tables away, "Is that Kiss and Jay? With Blondie and the Marauders?"

"Sure looks like it," mused James as he too glanced, "Wonder what all that's about."

"I have no idea. So, James. How's being Quidditch captain?"

And he was off. Sirenity Cortez knew how to play the dating game; it was simple, really. Simply ask an innocent question about something they're interested in, and they talk to themselves for close to an hour. Agree and laugh in the correct places, and you won't even have to listen.

On a few occasions, her focus slipped to the table where her friends sat. She wished Jayden and Kiss were here with her, she was getting slightly bored.

During a pause in the conversation, Sirenity innocently asked, "So, are you really at war with Jayden?"

"What?" James looked bewildered.

Siren assumed he wasn't expecting that question and barreled on: "I mean the prank-war. Are you really going to do it?"

"Well, yeah. She has to learn not to mess with the best," said James easily as he folded his hands behind his back, the perfect picture of arrogance.

Siren smirked, "Well, you'll have a tough time beating us, then."

"Us?"

"Of course," replied Siren, "Jay's my sister, and Kismet's our best friend. Why wouldn't we support her?"

James's expression flitted from shock to wonder to confusion, "But we're dating. Shouldn't you be supporting my side?"

"Nope," grinned Siren. "'Sisters before misters'."

"So, that's it then? We're on opposing sides?" asked James sadly. Sirenity immediately felt bad.

Leaning in closer, she whispered, "Only for the pranks. Any other free time we have," she paused, her lips hovering mere millimeters from his, "will be spent together."

Smirking slightly, James closed his eyes and whispered, "That sounds fine to me."

Leaning in finally, the two pressed their lips together for a short time.

After breaking away from James, Siren looked around the room for her friends. Surprisingly, they were all still there, except for Jayden.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"There you are, fire-crotch," called Kismet as she hastened to catch up with her red-haired friend. "Why'd you leave?"

"Oh you know," muttered Jayden as she glowered at everyone who passed her. "Just needed air."

"Uh huh," replied Kismet in a completely disbelieving tone. "Draco took off shortly after you did."

Jayden looked up at the brunette beside her, glancing at her expression, "Why so sour about it? Blondie's gone for the afternoon. Sounds great to me!"

"I guess," sighed Kismet. "But now who's going to stop creepy guys from hitting on us?"

Staring at Jayden, Kismet realized her friend didn't seem too upset by the idea of males hitting on her. She had a determined gleam in her eyes, which were now scanning the area around them. For a moment, Kiss thought she was watching for potential danger.

However, she was very much mistaken.

"Hey, who's that," asked Jayden, pointing at a tall, light brown-haired male.

"Uh, how am I supposed to know?"

Not waiting for further information, Jayden boldly strode to the unexpecting boy. Channeling Siren's confidence, she addressed him, "Hey. I'm Jayden." She extended her hand while flashing a flirtatious smile.

Watching the scene play before her eyes, Kismet had to pinch herself in order to awaken from her daze. Nope, not dreaming, she thought, Jayden's flirting.

Before long, her friend rejoined her beside Zonko's Joke Shop, smiling brightly-with one exception. The grin didn't reach her eyes.

"His name is Jason," said Jayden dreamily. "He asked me to go flying with him tonight, after we get back."

"What House is he?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Work-a-holic."

"Yeah, well," Jayden said, shrugging.

The two continued down the road to the end of town. Turning around, Jayden suggested they head back to the castle to get a jump start on homework.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well?" asked an interested Kismet, "What happened after the kiss?"

Jayden's stomach flipped as she remembered glancing over to check on Siren, only to see her sister's lips locked onto James's.

Hastily jumping into the conversation, Jayden added, "Come on, Kiss. She doesn't have to-"

"No, no," said Siren happily, "I want to tell you guys all about James! He's attentive, sensitive to my emotions, caring, a gentleman..."

Jayden inaudibly groaned, shoving her hands deep inside her muggle jacket pockets. She stared above them at the greying skye as they walked up the steps to the school. Just as they entered, Jayden knew something was wrong.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" asked Siren.

"What's that?" Jayden asked, jerking her finger toward the ceiling.

Both turned to look above them where Jayden was pointing. There, hovering mere meters above the girls, was a huge puddle of mud.

Suddenly, the girls' clothes disappeared.

"What the hell?" screamed Kismet, turning red in anger. "Where are my damn clothes!"

Just as the others were realizing what Kismet was yelling about, the floating mud puddle crashed down around them, covering every inch of their bodies in watered-down dirt.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Sirenity as she attempted to brush off the muck, accidentally flinging mud onto both her friends who stood on either side.

Jayden chuckled softly, remembering an American muggle joke, "Hey, left nut?"

Grinning in response, Kismet followed suit, "Yeah, right nut?"

"Wanna squeeze the meat in the middle?"

With an excited scream of laughter, Kiss and Jay shoved Siren down onto the floor, flinging mud at her. Not one to stand for a team-up, Siren began to retaliate. Soon, each girl was on her own, fighting for dear life against the other two.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Professor McGonagall saw the mess before her colleague and Headmaster. Placing a hand over her heart, she gasped, "Albus! What is this?"

"It seems as if our American students are sharing a certain bit of their culture with us," Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Stepping onto the scene, Professor McGonagall silently fumed. Two of the rule-breakers were Gryffindor girls, her very own House!

"Ladies!" she all but screamed. Movement immediately ceased, so the Deputy Headmistress continued, "What is the meaning of this!"

"Professor, I swear," began Jayden pleadingly, "We've-we've been framed!"

Siren nodded enthusiastically along with her sister, as Kismet stared blankly at Professor McGonagall.

"Very well, Miss Millsap. You have a chance to redeem yourselves. Let us discuss this in my office." Turning in a billow of light blue robes, Headmaster Dumbledore led the way.

The girls siphoned off most of the mud with their wands, and summoned three sets of robes from their dormitories. Just as Kiss was pulling on her clothes, she heard a voice behind her, attempting to sound seductive.

"Hel-lo," said Lucius in a drawl.

"Hell no," replied Kismet as she turned to walk away, dripping mud the entire way.

Shoulders shaking in laughter, Jayden and Sirenity shared an amused glance before following their friend to the Headmaster's office.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The girls had each received two weeks' worth of detention, since they refused to give up the Marauders' hand in the prank, as they wanted real revenge. After they'd spoken to Dumbledore and McGonagall, they'd all raced to Gryffindor Tower for three showers. Kismet refused to go much longer without hot water soaking off the remainder of the mud. However, they ran into a very remorseful Remus in the common room.

"Jayden," he began, "I feel horrible about the prank. James and Sirius were the main culprits, and Peter and I-"

"James?" exclaimed Siren. "Oh, it's on."

"Wonder how he had time to pull the prank so soon after we got back from Hogsmeade..." mumbled Kismet. Jayden spared her a glance, but soon sighed and turned her attention back to Remus.

"What is it, Lupin?" Remus winced as Jayden continued, "I want a freakin' shower."

"Well, I feel awful about it, and I wanted to make it up to you," he mumbled after casting a hopeful glance at Jayden. "The password to the Prefects' bathroom is humdinger." Remus then walked away.

"Wait," said Jayden as she turned him around. She threw her arms around him and smirked, "There. Now we're even."

"Until the next prank, that is," finished Kismet as the three all but ran from the room.

Upon entering the Prefects' bathroom, the three girls gasped.

"Oh my Bob!" exclaimed Siren, "It's like the size of a pool!"

"Holy crap," said Kismet.

"Wait," said Jayden, realizing a problem. "Uh, sorry girls, but I don't think I'm comfortable with you two enough to bathe together. I mean, stripping to undies is fine, but I'm not getting naked in your presence!"

"Oh I know!" said Siren as she brightened. "Let's each take one side of the pool for ourselves, and we'll close our eyes and sink into the water..."

The others groaned and closed their eyes, Kismet taking extra precaution and turning around as well.

"This is so effing awkward!" yelled Jayden as she sunk into the foam-filled bath. However, the minute her tired limbs hit the warm, soothing water, she immediately relaxed.

"So, the guys pranked us." Kismet didn't believe in beating around the bush. "It's our turn. What do we do?"

The minutes passed slowly as each girl thought hard about their impending reaction. Then, Jayden sat up.

"I've got it!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: I'm currently working on a new project titled The Pride of Prongs. It was inspired by the Wizard Wrock opera written by Padfoot and Prongs, called To the Shrieking Shack. It really is a good listen, you should go hear it. It's located on Myspace under music. Just search for Padfoot and Prongs's profile page.

Oh! And a huge thanks to Tragedy and Chaos for helping me with ideas for this thing! I'd never be able to write it without them...

-Flashback-

Tragedy: Hey! You should do something with that one thing from the last chapter!

Me: What thing?

Tragedy: You know, that scene where *insert descriptive words here*.

Me: What? Really? I wrote that? That's funny!

Tragedy: *worried look*

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chaos: Did you remember what we said to include in the next chapter?

Me: Who said? What next chapter?

Chaos: You know, that one thing *insert descriptive words here*.

Me: We said that?

Chaos: Yes...

Me: Oh.

Chaos: Tragedy's right. You need a doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is, of course, dedicated to my Puzzle and best friend (and Edward Cullen's Ambassador)... Twinkle-Butt! I mean, uh, ToxicXLullaby. I miss you, sweetie!

Oh...and you're a wiener jacket. You freakin' glitter fairy!

I decided that Jayden deserved a chapter! :] Because a certain scene made my pulse race and my heart beat quicken. ^_^ Gorsh, I love writing!

Disclaimer: I'm not the famous J.K. Rowling. I don't own a theme park and any word I type is not a million dollar story. -_- Must you remind me so often?

Weirdness aside, I absolutely HATE this day. Hopefully writing will make it all better for at least SOMEONE...

^_^ I LOVE DARREN CRISS AND GLEE!

Now, without further ado, (Chaos&Tragedy!), I present...

**Chapter Six**

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Shh!" A flash of green robes rustled as the voice hissed.

"But it's going to be _so_ funny!" Red, recently straightened hair swished in the air beside the green.

"Quiet, Jay. They'll hear you!" The first voice murmured.

"Oh let me have my fun, Kiss! This was _my_ idea!"

"Only the prank part. I actually thought of the seduction," piped up a third voice accompanied by a swish of blonde.

"Yeah. Big surprise there." The red hair flipped behind a robe-clad shoulder. Then-

SMACK!

"OW! You stupid blonde slu-"

BANG!

"You two knock it off, before I knock you out!" There was a flash of purple.

"Ouch, Kismet!"

"Yeah, take a chill-pill Kiss. We're just excited."

"You're gonna get us caught! They'll be back soon, and-"

The closet door inside the sixth year boys' dormitory opened, revealing a very confused Remus Lupin. Then, the confusion left his eyes as he took in the three girls hiding in the small space. A grin creeped it's way across his features.

"Whatever are you girls doing in here? Another prank? Well, you've been caught," laughed Remus as he saw the disappointment on the girls' faces.

"Ugh! I worked so _hard_ on this one!" whined Jayden as she sat down on James's bed, legs and arms crossed in a disgruntled fashion. "This _so_ isn't fair!"

Remus joined her, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "What were you three doing, anyway?"

"We were _going_ to replace your robes with some of our muggle clothes, but you've found us, and the jig is up," moaned Kismet, looking equally distraught.

Remus held in his laughter, taking calming breaths as he did so. He was amused; these girls really were amateurs! He finally let out a long breath and decided to let them off easy. "Alright, look. I'll let this one go, alright? My mates don't need to know that you've been here, but you girls have to think of better material than just our clothes."

"Oh thank you so much, Remus!" exclaimed Siren. "We'll get to work right now, won't we guys?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," replied Kismet with a curt nod and pursed lips. She was clearly still disappointed in the prank, and possibly insulted that Remus was saving them from impending embarrassment at the hands of Prongs and Padfoot. "Isn't that right, Jay?"

"What? Oh, right. Yeah," said Jayden distractedly. "Uh, Remus? I-We owe you one, dude. How about we treat you to something down in the kitchens? Perhaps some... chocolate of some sort?"

Remus's ears physically perked at the mere mention of chocolate. "Oh, er. You don't have to do that, Jay."

"Oh but we want to!" said Siren, already tugging at Remus's arm._ Well, they are offering chocolate,_ thought Remus as he allowed himself to be dragged down the staircase. Just as his mouth began to water from the thought of all the chocolate he would consume, the group paused.

"Oh, hey Peter! We were just going to the kitchens with Remus," said Jayden sweetly. "Would you like to come?"

Peter sent a confused glance to Moony, but complied with the girls' wishes. He'd just returned from that exact place, and was very reluctant to return there. However, he responded, "Er, sure. Let's go."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well, that was easy," said Kismet as she watched Peter and Remus walk up the boys' staircase after their trip to the kitchens. As they disappeared around the corner, Kismet's eyes slid from the two purple markings on the backs of each boy's neck to her friends beside her. The girls stood together below in the Gryffindor common room, Kismet earning stares and glares from all the red-and-gold clad students. "Oh I hate this place. But, two down, two to go."

"Yeah. But I expect the other two won't be nearly as simple as those," Jayden mused as she sank into the red, velvet couch by the fire. "Ahh. I love this place."

"Ugh, can't we leave yet? I hate the Gryffindor common room!" Kismet nearly shouted the statement, earning even more glares than before, including angry looks from her two best friends.

"Shut it, Kiss," said Sirenity as she watched the portrait hole, "We're waiting for the guys."

"Well, you don't need me for this part, I'm out of here," waved Kiss as she strolled to the entrance, "Let me know how it goes."

"Yeah, sure," said Jayden softly as she stared into the fire. Siren moved closer to her sister, frowning as she worried about what was going through Jay's mind.

"What's wrong, Jay?"

Jayden jerked violently as if snapping out of a deep trance. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. What's wrong?" she asked in quick succession, staring at Siren with wide eyes.

"You seem out of it," mumbled Siren worriedly. "Look, if you don't want to seduce Sirius, then-"

"No! I can do it. I'm capable," growled Jayden with a scowl.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Siren slid back to the other side of the couch, thinking. A wild thought entered Sirenity's mind that perhaps Jayden was mad at her. She quickly ran through the past week in her mind, searching for something that could possibly have set her sister off.

"Look, there's James," said Jayden softly. "Why don't you go ahead and begin? I'll wait here for Sirius."

"Kay," smiled Siren as she glanced over at her boyfriend. He wasn't he _best_ looking male she'd ever been with, but he'd do until she found another. Besides, he was funny, and she certainly didn't want to hurt him now that they were together.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a smile, leading her back out of the portrait hole, and into the outside corridor. Siren turned back just before the painting closed, winking at her sister as she led her boyfriend to what he assumed to be the best snog of his life.

Sirenity smirked to herself as the Fat Lady closed her painting. Oh yes. The very best snog.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden watched in anger as the portrait hole closed with a soft snap. Sighing, she leaned back into the couch, and waited. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, the final Marauder stepped into the common room, and made his way to Jayden.

"You wanted to see me, Millsap?" he asked cockily. Jayden groaned internally. Why was _she_ stuck with Black, again? Oh right, because _Siren_ was with _James._ Well that's fine. _She_ certainly didn't care what they were up to. No, she didn't give a da-.

"Er, Jayden?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Oh, right. Uh, can I try something," asked Jayden as she slid her hands up his arms and to his neck. She stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips to his, pressing a small, purple dot into the back of his neck, as he kissed her back.

Suddenly, Sirius pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Jay," he said in embarrassment. All Jayden could think of was that she needed a toothbrush and some therapy _soon_. "I just don't see you that way. I mean, you're an attractive girl and all, but..."

"Yeah! I get it," said Jayden quickly as she smiled in relief. "I don't see you that way either, Sirius."

"Oh," he said in confusion, "Well, good."

"Right."

"Well, alright."

"Bye Sirius!"

Jayden turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm, showering and feeling very accomplished.

"Well, it wasn't much of a seduction but," she said to herself, shuddering. "I still feel very dirty."

Her mind then slipped to what it'd be like if she were currently in Siren's position, only having to kiss James. Her eyes closed as she thought of his warm, hazel eyes burning holes into hers. In her mind, he leaned in, pressing his soft lips to her own, and she sighed.

"NO!" she shouted, slapping herself silly for fantasizing about her sister's boyfriend in that way. "I don't like James Potter!"

_I hope,_ she thought.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The following morning, Jayden followed an excited Sirenity down to the Great Hall for breakfast and a show. The prank was due to begin in exactly fifteen minutes, and it took exactly that much time to get down from the Gryffindor Tower to the ground floor of the castle.

"Hurry up, Jay," groaned Sirenity, clearly impatient with her sister's slow pace. "I want a good seat!"

"Oh please, it's only breakfast," laughed Jayden.

The girls exited the common room and began the long trek to the Great Hall. Finally, just as the prank was to begin, the girls entered the Hall, taking seats as close to the Marauders as possible.

"Hey James," smiled Sirenity as she fought to hold in her laughter. She reached over to hug him, just as a purple blob exploded from the back of his neck.

"What the-"

There, standing before him on the table, was what could only be described as a purple creature with whispy, grey hair and autumn leaves as fingers. It held a piece of parchment in it's hands, and began to read from it in a high-pitched cracking voice:

_"Oh my lovely love, you are_

_James Potter, the Quidditch jock_

_You've hazel eyes so bright and wise,_

_And a tiny little-._ Well, we'll just say pecker.

_But that matters not to me, my love_

_Don't you fret, sit tight._

_Because in America we have something,_

_It helps. It's called Enzyte._"

The creature smiled evilly up at James, taking a bow, "Curteousy of 'Chaos'."

Just then, two more purple beings popped off the back of Remus's and Peter's necks, landing square in front of the Marauders in question.

_"To Mooney, from Karma:_

_Chocolate is a girl's weakness,_

_I've never known it to be a bloke's._

_Maybe you should grow a pair,_

_And you won't be such a joke._

_Wormtail, I just can't see_

_Why you're laughing so damn hard_

_You've got so much wrong with __**you**_**,**

_I don't know where to start."_

The tiny purple thing rolled up the parchment and smiled at the one next to it.

_"Padfoot, my friend, I think it's time_

_To lift this confusing fog,_

_Have you ever even heard of soap?_

_You smell like a wet dog._

_Now to the Marauders, as a whole_

_We hope you've enjoyed the rhymes._

_Don't fret, my friends, it's not over yet_

_There's still much more time!_

_Until the day has passed, you see,_

_These creatures won't leave you be_

_They're your faithful friends until nightfall,_

_Sincerely, Karma, Chaos, and Tragedy."_

The four boys sat in astonishment as they stared at one another, each blushing a different shade of crimson.

Jayden grew worried. Was the prank too much for them. She glanced at Kismet across the hall, and Kiss winked. Jayden shrugged it off and began to eat her breakfast. They can suck it up and be big guys about it.

"Er, so," said Sirius as he cleared his throat. "Little Prongs is...er, _little_, Mooney's a girl, I smell like a dog, and Wormy is the worst of us all?"

"That's what they said," said Siren as she winked at Jayden.

"Who's Karma, Chaos, and Tragedy?" asked Remus as he read from the parchment. The purple poet attempted to snatch it back, and ended up biting the werewolf boy. "Ouch! Damn demon-thing!"

"Oh please," sighed Jayden. "It's not like you aren't at war with Lutheran's most notorious pranksters. What? You thought you were the only ones with nicknames?"

"Of course not," said Sirius with a smirk, "We just figured 'Jay-Bird', 'Siren', and 'Kiss-Kiss' were good enough for you three."

"Don't let Kismet hear you called her that," warned Siren as she devoured her eggs. "She'd castrate you in a heartbeat."

"I'm not afraid of-" Sirius's sentence was cut off as a butterknife was pressed against his jugular.

"Heard what you said, Black," hissed Kismet into Sirius's ear, as she shoved the knife further into his skin. "I'm not above killing you the Muggle way."

"Put down the knife, Kiss," said Jayden without much concern. "It's easier to use a wand, anyhow. Less messy that way."

"Oh okay!" Kismet brightened, "How about I use _Avada Ked-_"

"It's illegal," chorused Siren and Jay with boredom.

"Damn," growled Kismet. "Stupid wizarding regulations."

Siren and Jayden laughed. Kismet then grew bored and returned to the Slytherin table, sliding into the seat next to Draco.

"Well, I'd say she was a bit upset," said Peter with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks Wormy. I caught that," grumbled Sirius as he tore apart his toast.

"I warned you."

"Oh shut up, Cortez."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The Quidditch match had only taken a few minutes, thanks to Jayden's and James's constant scores. They didn't even need the Snitch to be caught in order to win. With a thousand point lead, they could've taken a nap on their brooms for all it mattered.

Just then, though, Spinnett caught the Snitch for an amazing victory by Gryffindor. Jayden's vision got very fuzzy around the edges as she lowered her broomstick to the flower-strewn ground. Suddenly, she was in a silky white dress, and James Potter was in a black tuxedo with Sirius standing just behind him.

Jayden waved goodbye to Siren and Kiss who had materialized behind her, and ran off into the sunset with James.

"Jayden," he said softly as he leaned in for a kiss, "time to wake up."

Jayden puckered her lips and closed her eyes, though she was confused at his words, "What?"

"I said, it's time to get up," said Sirenity, as she pulled the covers from her sister. "God, you sleep like the dead."

Jayden woke with a start, staring at her sister in confusion. "Woah. Worst dream ever."

"I'll bet it was. You kept saying something about bears," commented Sirenity as she searched for her school robes.

Jayden ignored her as she put her head in her hands. Had she really had a dream just now about marrying James Potter?

She needed a shower.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden Millsap was inexplicably pissed. Well, not inexplicably. It can be explained, but it involved her sister and a certain messy-haired Quidditch captain in glasses.

The two had been flirting all throughout dinner, and Jayden was sick of it. She just wanted a someone to hex to death, in order to take her anger out.

"Jayden! Oi, Millsap, wait up!" called a voice Jayden recognized as Sirius's. She increased her speed, trying to get away before he caught up and killed whatever self-control she had left.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled on her heel, "Go away, Black! I'm not in the moo-" She cut herself off as she stared into the eyes of James Potter.

"Come on Millsap. As Captain, it's my job to help keep the sanity of my team members," said James as he grabbed her elbow, leading her further down the corridor.

"Where are we going, James?" she asked, too tired to object to his yanking on her arm.

"Where all frustrated athletes go for peace and sanity: The Pitch."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Oi, Vangley," said Draco loudly as he stood behind the brunette girl in the Slytherin common room. She sat alone on a green leather chair, staring at the wall opposite her.

He waited a moment for her to respond, but she didn't.

"Kismet," he said softly, then he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earli-"

"You have no idea," she muttered, finally looking up at the blonde boy behind the chair.

"What?" he asked, truly concerned. Her eyes seemed very...empty at the moment.

"You don't understand," she said.

"Understand what? Your family? Then help me to."

Kismet took a deep breath, then began her story.

"My mother's grandmother was a devout Purist, and it's just gone down the line," said Kismet softly. "They expect me to be the same, but Siren's a half-blood. They don't know I'm friends with her."

"What about the other bird?" asked Draco. "Jayden."

"She's not sure what she is. She and Siren share a mother, but not a father. They once attempted to get information from their mom about Jay's dad, but she wouldn't relent," said Kismet. "Doesn't matter. I don't care about bloodlines. Never have."

Draco smirked, "You seemed pretty insulted the day we met, though. When I called you a Mudblood."

Kismet allowed a small smile to escape, "I'm not a Mudblood, though. I'm pure, and therefore proud of who I am. Is that wrong?" Her eyes bore into Draco's, threatening him to agree that it indeed, was wrong.

He stared as well, not backing down from the threat that poured from her pupils. "It is never wrong to take pride in yourself. You are who you are for a reason, and no one should ever try to change that."

Kismet nodded slightly and looked down at her hands.

"And," he continued, placing a single finger on her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I do understand about Purists. My entire family is full of them. The Malfoys trace their ancestry all the way back to Slytherin himself."

Keeping his finger under her chin, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, causing shivers to roll down Kismet's spine. She felt as if she should pull away, but she couldn't.

She placed a palm just under his shoulder on his chest, keeping it there, held over his heart. "Thank you," she whispered.

Years later, neither could remember who initiated it, but suddenly both were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Kismet's hands wound through his blonde locks, twisting and pulling herself as close as she could. Draco's fingers skimmed her sides, coming to a rest on her waist.

Suddenly, Kismet wrenched herself away, standing up and panting as she stared down at a very bewildered Draco.

"I-I've got to go!" she said hurriedly as she all but ran toward the entrance to the common room. "You-you stay there or something!"

She flew down the corridors, knocking over dozens of students and running the entire way to Gryffindor Tower. She was almost there when she literally ran straight into-

"Siren! Have you seen Jay?" she asked, panting. She could feel her robes were disheveled, as was her hair, but she didn't care. She needed her friends right now.

"Woah, calm down, and no. Have you seen James?" she inquired, taking in her friend's appearance.

The girls both looked at one another for a full minute, then they hightailed it down to the Quidditch Pitch.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I'm telling you, the Wronski Feint only works for _Seekers_, you dolt!" Jayden Millsap and James Potter were, once again, the last players off the Quidditch Pitch that evening. And once again, they were arguing the merits of certain Quidditch tactics.

"But a Chaser could use it as well, Jayden," James attempted to explain. The redhead next to him was his girlfriend's sister, but he swore, sometimes she could be a real pain in the ar-

"Are you kidding? What use could it serve to a Chaser? You just want to show off to Siren, don't you," accused Jayden with a smirk on her face. James had to look down to see it. She barely reached his chin. "Yep! That's it, I'm right. Wow, Potty, you sure are a big-head."

James narrowed his hazel eyes behind his glasses, giving Jayden a small shove as the two walked in companionable silence to the Great Lake.

Choosing a seat on the grass, he patted a spot beside him, looking up beneath his eyelashes at his red-haired teammate.

"Don't you have to go somewhere with Sirenity tonight?" inquired Jayden as she sat down as well.

"No, she's told me she had to practice for choir and finish her homework."

"Siren? Do homework? What've you done to my sister!" Jayden widened her eyes in false shock and placed a hand on her heart.

"I've done nothing," laughed James as he stared out over the surface of the water. "I still don't do my work."

"True," sighed Jayden as she leaned back on her hands, crossing her short legs at the ankles and staring out over the lake as well. James wondered idly how it felt to be so small as to be able to fit into a kitchen cupboard. "So, tell me something about yourself, Potter."

"Can I ask you a question first?" he asked, glancing from the scenery to his companion.

"Uh, sure," agreed Jayden. She looked confused.

"Why do you call me Potter?" He could feel his eyes burn into hers as he gauged her reaction, but he couldn't help it. He waited for her to turn away in a blush, but-

"Because you're my sister's boyfriend," she said with certainty.

"I'm also your teammate."

"That just proves my reasoning," insisted Jayden.

"And... your friend?" He asked it as a question, but he couldn't help it. How was he to know whether the girl sitting next to him thought of him as a friend? The same girl who laughed at his jokes and with his mates. Whom he played Quidditch with when he was bored. The girl who'd gone swimming with he and the guys just two nights ago. Yes, he was unsure as to where he now stood with the girl beside him.

Jayden shrugged slightly, finally turning her eyes out to the Lake once more. She was silent for a long moment before continuing, "I call Draco Blondie."

"Is he your friend?" James turned his gaze to the glassy, still surface as well.

"Not really. He's more Kismet's friend, I guess. But you're... different. I think of you differently," she finished softly. Finally, turning back to James, she cleared her throat, "Which is why I call you Potter."

He grabbed her wrist, keeping her there with him, "What do you mean, Jayden? Are you saying-"

"No. I'm leaving," she said as she wrenched her arm away, quickly rolling on the grass, landing far away from him in a crouch.

"But I still don't understa-"

"Doesn't matter. I do," said Jayden firmly as she stood and dusted dirt from her robes. She grabbed her broomstick, swinging one leg over it, "and I love Siren more than anything, excluding Kiss. Meaning I wouldn't steal her boyfriend."

Leaving that statement to be interpreted in whatever way by the black-haired boy with glasses, Jayden took off on her broom, skimming over the Forbidden Forest for nearly an hour before coming to a clearing. Landing softly in the meadow, Jayden crumpled to the ground and did something she'd refrained from doing for years.

She cried.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: Kinda hated the way this turned out, but the idea is pretty much there. Next chapter, things get turned around. I've already begun it, and maybe this time I won't need help with it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally! (I know, don't kill me.) I don't have any excuses for those reading this...

Y'know. Except the whole 'moving-halfway-across-the-continent' excuse. I know. Neither of you give a damn. It's no excuse. Doesn't explain away the absence of story from me.

I'll try to get the next chapter up REALLY soon. Especially since Bryar will be in it. ^_^ But NO promises when I finally get a job. ...And there's the anger again.

Dislcaimer: I have no witty way to say I'm not the famous J.K. Rowling. I'm just not that funny today.

**Chapter Seven**

Kismet Vangley was now truly panicking. Not only had her not-so-sworn-enemy kissed her, but her best friend was currently missing. Finding one girl in a castle full of students with magical abilities was no easy feat. Both Kismet and Siren had searched all of Jay's favorite haunts, to no avail, but neither knew much of where James usually was.

"This is so difficult!" complained Siren as she slid down a wall in the corridor, clearly frustrated. Kismet silently agreed, though she didn't voice it.

She scanned the halls searching for James or Jayden, eyes wary of any teachers that might pop up to take points for being out of bed after hours. After a minute, she heard footsteps in the silence and saw a shadow at the very end of the corridor.

"Quick," she whispered urgently to Siren, "Someone's coming!"

"Someone's coming?" asked Siren in a voice too loud for Kismet's liking.

"In here," said Kiss as she pulled her friend into a nearby broom closet.

She left the door open only a crack in order to know when the person had finally passed. When she caught sight of a tall boy with honey-colored hair and a scarred face, she shoved the door open.

"Lupin!" she cried out of relief. Catching herself, she lowered her voice to a menacing stage-whisper. "Where's your Potty friend?"

Remus glanced behind Kismet to see Sirenity and offered a wan smile. "I haven't the foggiest idea. I assume he's still at the Pitch with Jayden?"

Siren shook her head, "We've checked there. Empty."

"Well, he never returned to the dormitory, and he's not in the library or the kitchens," the girls raised their eyebrows at the part about the hidden kitchens, "maybe he's still outside, on the grounds?"

As one, Sirenity and Kismet turned on their heels and strode boldly down the empty corridor.

"Wait," called Remus as the two turned their backs on the Gryffindor boy. "I have a way to be sure of where exactly James is."

"Oh?" said Kismet as she stopped in her tracks, halfway turned her body toward the most polite Marauder, and raised an eyebrow. "And what interest do you have in finding James and Jayden?"

"You didn't say you were looking for Jayden," said Remus with his eyes wide and innocent. _A little too innocent_, Kismet decided. She'd keep an eye on him.

"What does it matter, Kiss," said Sirenity as she walked to where Remus nervously stood, looking anywhere but at the Slytherin brunette. Siren placed one pale, slender hand on the boy's forearm, causing his cheeks and forehead to turn a bright red color. "How do we find them, Remus?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Half an hour later, Remus Lupin was struggling to keep pace with the blonde and brunette currently striding very quickly three meters ahead of him. He suddenly wondered exactly _how much_ exercise could possibly come with a twice-a-week girls' school choir rehearsal, and decided that his monthly tyrsts as a werewolf couldn't possibly compare, if the current situation was anything to gauge by.

Finally, the three rule-breaking students had pushed open the large, oak doors leading out onto the grounds. No sooner had they reached the Great Lake, had they witnessed a fairly recognizable girl with red hair hop onto a broom and zoom off toward what seemed to be the Forbidden Forest. The three glanced to the spot the redhead had taken flight from and saw a young male with wild, ebony hair staring in shock at the fast fading dot that was his recently departed companion.

"Prongs?" said Remus as Kismet, Sirenity, and he had come upon James.

The bespeckled sixteen year old ran a large, callous hand through his hair, glancing at the three before him. "Er... hullo. Saw that, did you?" Casting a guilty peek at his girlfriend, he murmured, "how much did you hear, exactly?"

Sirenity, not noticing the meaning of James's look, answered with a slight smile, "Nothing. We barely got here when we saw Jay take off like a bat out of hell."

Kismet flashed Siren a quick look before turning to Remus, "Do you have the Forest etched out on that little amateur map of yours?"

Remus and James looked affronted. "Amateur?" "Little?" The boys looked at one another briefly before Remus answered tiredly, "Yes. It's there."

"Wait, we're going _in _the _Forbidden_ Forest?" cried Sirenity, shocked.

"Jayden's in there," mumbled Kismet as she studied the Marauder's Map. "And I'll be damned if I don't have someone to rant at after..."

Siren rolled her eyes, "Oh just admit you care about us!"

"Just a second ago you were worried about entering the Forest," commented Kismet, eyebrows raised.

"I was never _worried_ about it! I'm _excited_! Imagine what's in there! I'll bet we see-" Kismet tuned out her blonde friend and continued watching the Map as they walked to the edge of the forest before realizing the two boys had followed as well.

"Uh, excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing?" asked Kismet.

Remus and James exchanged a confused glance. "We're going with you."

"...Why?" This was asked by Sirenity as she cocked her head to the side and folded her arms under her chest.

"We can't just let you enter the Forbidden Forest alone," said James softly as he looked at Siren, hazel eyes smoldering. It didn't quite have the desired effect upon the blonde, however.

It was Sirenity's turn to snort, "Oh please. This is nothing compared to the war in Salem."

The boys looked at Sirenity with confused expressions before Kismet grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her amongst the trees. "You two, stay here. We'll be back before dawn."

"And if you're not?" asked Remus incredulously. "What do we do then?"

Kismet shrugged. "If we aren't, feel free to come in with all your Gryffindor courage and chivalry to rescue one damsel in distress."

"Only one?" asked James in confusion. _He surely isn't the brightest male in this school_, thought Kismet. "There are three of you."

"Jayden and I never need to be _rescued_. Sirenity sometimes does, though."

"And now we're back to the war in Salem... And that was _once!"_ defended an irate Siren as the girls strolled away.

The last thing the boys heard before they were lost from sight was Kismet's voice drifting back to them, "...and you were rescued by a _noe le mac_!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden felt absolutely weak, and had zero desire to move an inch from where she lay on the grass, staring up at the night sky. Midnight blue velvet dotted with bright, silvery stars stretched its length from one side of the canopy of branches filled with leaves to the other. On the east side of the clearing, the very tip of a crescent moon was beginning to poke it's head between two large Rowan trees.

_It's so peaceful here_, thought Jayden sullenly as she anticipated the following morning before breakfast when she'd have a manditory Quidditch practice with James, which was sure to be awkward. _Why can't I just live in the forest as an animal?_

As soon as she'd finished the wishful thought, there was a stirring of leaves and a crunch of a broken branch to the left of her. She quickly rolled away from the noise, and scrambled to her feet, already set in a defensive crouch and half-hidden by the shadow of a nearby tree. She stared into the darkeness amongst the trees on the on the other side, waiting for danger to present itself...

"..don't understand. It says she should be right here." A girl with brunette curls emerged from the trees, holding a battered parchment between her fingers as she gazed down on it. She was unrecognizable to Jayden, as her face was hidden by shadow, due to her wandlight cast upon the parchment in front of her.

"You mean right here, under this rock?" inquired a blonde girl with curves as she stepped into the clearing behind her companion, finding purchase on a nearby boulder.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not! I'm just tired. Can't we take a rest," whined the blonde.

"Look, with the way she flew off, I wouldn't be surprised if something was wrong."

"Then why wouldn't James go after her?" Apparently, the blonde thought this point was very obvious.

"Because we showed up and he was blinded by..." the young brunette trailed off as she stopped in front of the very tree Jayden was crouched behind, and as the light emitting from her wand reached her face, Jayden realized who it was.

"My beauty?" asked Sirenity hopefully.

"-the brightness of your hair," finished Kismet with a smirk.

Jayden chose this moment to emerge. Listening to the talk of James was painful. _No, it isn't,_ she told herself sternly_. Cold as ice. Cold as ice._ She began to chant.

She nodded to Kismet as she stepped out from her hiding spot, "Prude." She then turned to her sister, "Whore."

"Bitch!" Kiss cried happily with a wide, feral smile. Suddenly, she shone the light into Jayden's eyes, causing the redhead to take a step back.

"Jay, why are you-"

"Why am _I _the whore!" called out an affronted Sirenity from her perch on the rock. She took off her four-inch black heels and removed her muggle leather jacket to reveal a low-cut blue blouse that brought out her eyes. When it began to ride up to show her stomach, she glanced down lazily and tugged the shirt lower in order to hide the exposed skin.

Kismet raised an eyebrow at Jayden, saying conversationally, "Is she serious?"

"I heard that!"

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Kismet with calculating eyes. She hadn't forgotten her former, interrupted question, but she'd bring it up later if Jayden didn't give an adequate excuse.

"Oh you know," said the redhead as she looked away to the right of her. "Enjoying the scenery."

"Uh huh," scoffed Kismet in a disbelieving tone.

Knowing Kismet would never drop it until gave a _slightly_ belief-worthy story, Jayden sighed dramatically. "Oh I just can't take it anymore!" She thought about putting her wrist on her forehead and dropping to her knees, but settled for sinking to the ground with her legs crossed and placing her head in her hands. If she was _too_ upset, Kismet would never believe her. "...Uh, my broom is broken?"

There was a slight pause as Jay awaited Kismet's response. She looked once to the impeccably perfect broom on the ground next to her left foot, then looked back to Jayden.

"Uh huh."

"Alright..." Jayden took a deep breath, deciding to just wing it, "This morning I woke up on the floor with my sheets tangled around my ankles, accidentally put my socks on my hands and my gloves on my ears, my coffee was too watery, Sirius placed a dungbomb in Ernie Pallenski's backpack and he _knows_ he sits in front of me in Transfiguration, I lost my homework for Charms and Flitwick gave me an Incomplete, at lunch Peter accidentally charred my treacle tart with wand sparks as he was practicing the new spell Flitwick assigned for homework, Old Sluggy tried hitting on me and comparing me to some student he'd once had named Lisa or Lilie Evage or Ever or Evangelista or something and simply _wouldn't shut up_, and I just wanted one measley little flight with Potter, but when we took a rest at the lake, he hit me over the head with his broomstick."

"Uh huh."

Jayden sighed as Sirenity finally made her way to where the other two girls sat. Well, Jayden sat. Kismet stood.

"Did I hear that correctly? My boyfriend _hit you over the head_?"

"With his broomstick," supplied Kismet unhelpfully as she stared Jayden down.

Jayden sighed again, "No, Siren. He didn't really."

"Oh," said Sirenity, completely lost as she hadn't been there for the past few minutes. "Then what _did_ happen?"

"I..."

"You?" This was Kismet.

"Well, you see... I sort of..."

"Sort of...?" asked Siren.

Thinking quickly, Jayden said the first thing that came to mind. "I like the Ravenclaw sixth year, Bryar Wood."

Complete silence. Then-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So, do you _really_ have a crush on Bryar Wood?" asked Kismet skeptically. The three girls were now lying side by side on the grass in the middle of the clearing as they stared up into the night sky.

Jayden's forehead wrinkled in automatic distaste of the word _crush_, but neither of the other girls saw. "Yes." She said reluctantly. She would not _dare_ tell them the real reason she'd been crying.

"Well, I think he's hot," said Sirenity, trying to be supportive.

"He's weird," said Kismet bluntly.

"I never said he wasn't," replied Siren.

"So Jayden," said Kismet conversationally, "Have you ever even _spoken_ to Bryar Wood?"

Jayden swore silently before sliding in place the cold mask she'd worn years ago over her features. "_Yes_, I have, Kismet."

"Other than saying hi in the halls or pointedly glancing away from one another?"

"...Uh, no. No I haven't."

"Thought so," said Kismet smugly.

"She's probably just shy," shrugged Siren. Both Jayden and Kismet scoffed loudly. "I mean, I never actually have had a _real _conversation with S..."

"Yes? Go on?" said Jayden as she sat up and stared down at her sister next to her. Kismet followed suit and both saw the minute Sirenity's cheeks tinged pink.

"Uh, nothing." Sirenity immediately rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her face in her arms.

"Oh come on, Siren! You _have_ to tell us now!" cried Jayden. "You've already let slip the S part!"

"I _knew_ you weren't really into Pot-Head!" said Kismet triumphantly. Jayden looked surprised. "You aren't?"

"Of course I am," protested Siren as she sat up to glare at Kiss, who was still cackling with evil mirth. "Why else would I be dating him?"

"The usual things," said Kismet with a straight face as she began to tick off fingers with each reason. "Popularity, sex, attraction... You know, Potter's not that attractive. I mean _at all_. Who wants a skinny nerd with glasses, no muscles, and hair that looks like a rat's nest?" She put one finger down. "He's _really_ not that popular either, especially with the males at this school. Or anyone in my House." She put another finger down. "And I'd bet that his wing-ding is in direct porportion to his manliness, so..." She put the final finger down. Glancing with amused confusion at Sirenity she asked, "So why _are_ you dating him?"

Jayden rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and turned to her sister. "Yeah, Siren. Why?"

"First of all," the blonde began, sitting up and placing her hands on her hips, looking _very_ affronted. "I am _NOT_ that shallow! I also do not sleep with every male I date! I mean, I've only been with two guys!" Here, Jayden coughed loudly, though it sounded awfully similar to "_three"_. "And James is popular and attractive, but those aren't the reasons I'm with him! He's sweet, charming, funny, a gentlman-"

"Have you even _met_ James Potter?" cried a surprised Jayden at the same time Kismet asked dully, "Are you describing your boyfriend or brother?"

"My boyfriend! And yes I've met him, we wouldn't be dating otherwise!" yelled Siren, completely missing the sarcasm. "He's also interested in what I have to say, loyal to his friends, _brave_ because he's a Gryffindor..."

"Okay, okay," said Jayden, putting her hands up in defense. "You've made your point."

The three girls sighed simultaneously and began to stare at the sky once more from their positions on the ground.

"Hey wait a minute Kismet," said Siren as she turned to their brunette friend. "Aren't you the whole reason we're out here?"

At that moment in time, Kismet very much resembled a large-eyed animal who was about to be attacked by a wolf at any moment.

"Er... about that. Mal-Er, _Draco_ and I..." she stammered, looking hard at the ground and refusing to meet her friends' eyes. "We... we _kissed_."

For the second time that night, birds were startled from their places amongst the branches in a secluded part of the forest.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden was still pacing and fuming. She began to run her fingers through her hair, only to yank them out in frustration and begin twisting them in knots.

"That foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach!" she ranted, screaming it into the sky above. "How dare he... he _maul_ you in the middle of a common room!"

"Jayden calm down please," called Siren from her place next to a shell-shocked Kismet. "I think she's going into shock."

Immediately, Jayden leashed her anger in favor of concern for her best friend. "Fine. But when I get my hands on him..."

"Jay, don't." said Kismet. Her voice was muffled due to her attempting to speak through her hands.

Blowing air through her lips in frustration, Jayden made her way over to her friend and her sister. "What happened, Kiss?"

"We were sitting there in the common room, I was ranting about my family again," Siren and Jay exchanged looks at this. "And he kissed me."

Jayden looked down at her friend, concerned. Suddenly, she had an idea that could possibly cheer her friend.

Sighing dramatically, Jayden dropped onto the ground beside Kismet and lay her head in Siren's lap, only to end up being pushed off by her sister and rolling into Kismet, laughing.

"You okay, Kiss?"

Kismet sighed and looked at her companion, "Nope."

Her idea apparently failed.

"Well," began Siren, "You could always tell him how you feel."

"And how's that, Siren?" asked Kismet dangerously. "How do I feel about Draco?"

"Uh..." trailed Siren as she glanced to her sister for help. Jayden shook her head quickly, silently telling her not to say a word about Kismet's denied feelings. "That he's a foul, loathesome evil cockroach?"

"You forgot little," joked Jayden.

"Exactly!" Kismet exclaimed as she stood up, her hands curling into fists. "He's a horrible, slimy creep who should learn to keep his hands off respectable witches with a family backing such as mine!"

"Nevermind that she hates her 'family backing'." Jayden mumbled to Sirenity, who giggled.

Siren put up her hands to calm her friend, "Look, Kiss-"

"Don't say that word!"

Jayden snickered and tried to finish where Sirenity left off, "I'm sure Draco-"

"WE DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE!"

Jayden and Sirenity blinked in confusion.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing."

Jayden stood, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Getting all worked up about it won't do anyone any good. I suggest you calmly _talk_ to Drac-uh, Blondie about what happened."

Kismet nodded, taking deep breaths, "Right. Calm. Got it."

"You can do that?" asked Jayden suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course. I can do that."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"YOU CONFUSING ASSHOLE SNAKE IN THE GRASS BASTARD!"

Draco Malfoy looked up from his book that he'd sat reading for the past three hours waiting on the girl in front of him to return to the Slytherin common room where she'd told him to wait. He'd only left once, to retrieve the book he held in his hands, out of boredom. Very used to her violent mood swings, and knowing she could change her mood in an instant, Draco marked his page and set the book down slowly, thinking of something romantically eloquent and intelligent to say to her previous statement.

"Er, what?"

Kismet huffed in resent, glaring at the boy in front of her. "I _said_ you're a-"

"I know what you said. What I'd meant was, _why_ am I a...'confusing arse-hole snake in the grass bastard'?"

"Ass."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Ass. Not arse."

Draco stood slowly, attempting to grasp the brunette girl's hands, only to find his own hands unsurprisingly empty, as she'd quickly scurried away from him the minute he'd risen. "That isn't the point and you know it."

"Then what is?"

Draco sighed heavily and ran both hands through his white-blonde hair as he sank down into the couch once more. "Why are you acting this way?"

Silence met his question. Draco sat with his head still in his hands, staring at the green carpet below in wonder at the girl's antics. Kismet stared out a nearby darkened window into the night, arms folded and a frown upon her pale face. Finally, Kismet broke the long silence.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Draco pulled his head from his palms and stared at the previously angry brunette. "Why do you think?"

"To confuse me," she replied quickly.

"What would I gain from that?" he asked after a second's pause.

"Gratification. If you can confuse me, then obviously you're better than I am."

"Why would I attempt to best you in confusion?" he asked quietly as he stood once more to face Kismet.

"Not only confusion. Everything."

"I am not that competitive," snorted Draco.

"And I am not that smart. Oh look, two lies!" Kismet exclaimed, smirking.

"You're being difficult, Kismet."

"You're being confusing, Draco."

"Irrational witch!" Draco snapped in frustration and took a step forward.

"Stubborn male!" Kismet advanced on her adversary, unfolding her arms and letting her fists dangle at her sides.

He grasped her shoulders in an attempt to make her understand, "I'm not trying to be stubborn, Kismet. You can't possibly think that I'd stoop to _kissing_ you just to confuse you."

"Then why did you?" Kismet was breathless. Her eyes kept darting to his lips of their own accord, anticipating the breath-taking release that kissing him gave her before.

"I-"

"Do you love me?" she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest at their proximity.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. In them, Kismet could see the war that was waged as he fought to decide what he should tell her. She could see the shock, the desire, the happiness, the fear. The last emotion was one she couldn't decipher, and what he evidently decided upon.

"What is with you birds?" shouted Draco, finally giving in to his anger. He pushed her from his hands, pretending he'd never been holding her at all. "Why can't you just accept that a kiss might not mean anything at all? Must you all have some long-winded explanation as to what it could possibly _mean_? I'll bet you'll stay up all night long, deciphering what every single gesture I made this evening _meant_, and you'll come up with loads of conviluted schemes I simply _must_ have come up with in order to gain your heart, or something! You're all the same!"

Kismet stared at Draco in shock for several moments. That wasn't what she'd expected at all. Deciding that he wasn't going to get a reaction from her, she took a deep breath before responding in the most calm voice she could manage. "Right. It meant nothing. Me too. Goodnight Malfoy."

She kept her pace calm and determined as she exited the common room and stepped through the doorway to the girls' dormitories, hidden by a false carpet which hung on the dungeon wall. She wouldn't allow Draco to see just how much he'd harmed her. She'd get through this with a fierce expression and an infallible air about her.

As she pulled the green and silver covers around her in her four poster bed, she began to reflect upon the last few months at this new school, in this new time. She decided that she was in the correct mind-set before ever meeting Draco Malfoy, and that she should never have strayed from her path. Love is for the weak and emotional, and Kismet Vangley would never be either of those.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Jay? Where are you going?" asked Sirenity of her sister from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next day.

Jayden looked up from her schoolbag in which she was hastily stuffing her papers. She glanced toward the large oak doors once more to ensure that, yes, James was in the Great Hall, and what's more he was striding boldly between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables straight toward Jayden.

"Library," she shot quickly at Sirenity as she strolled the opposite direction from which her sister's boyfriend was coming. She shot around the room as fast as she could, nearly running, to the very same doors James had emerged from. Entering the corridor outside the Hall, she began to sprint. Up the marble staircase, hanging a left through a hidden corridor, cutting a right at a small alcove; Jayden kept running. Right into-

"Ouch! You idiotic-" looking up, Jayden gasped, "Bryar? Bryar Wood?"

Bryar Wood was a tall, unsociable boy with long, black hair that hung a bit past his chin. He had light hazel eyes that seemed almost iridescent in wandlight. Eyes that pierced into the most distant person and intimidated even Sirius Black. It was beause of this feature that Bryar had no friends of which anyone knew. Well, his eyes were only one reason Bryar was alone. The others were due to his widely known insanity.

He reached a single hand down, fingers extended, and Jayden tensed. She readied herself for the physical abuse that was sure to come. Everyone knew Bryar Wood was crazy, and he was possibly crazy enough to strike Jayden. Gripping her wand tight, she tensed her legs in order to spring-

"Need some help?" he asked with a small, crooked smile.

Jayden blinked, then grasped his hand. "Uh, thanks."

"Jayden, right?" he said not unkindly. He sat back down at his hidden window seat and set aside a long roll of parchement on which he was clearly previously writing.

"Uh, yeah," said Jayden uncertainly as she sat beside him.

"You seem to say 'uh' a lot," he replied quickly, turning his body so as to face her. The sudden movement he'd made brought him closer in proximity to the redhead.

"Uh, sorry. I mean, sorry." Jayden pushed her body slowly back toward the wall which sat behind her.

"So uncertain," he mumbled, pushing himself back as well. His ever-present smile never faded once, but his eyes seemed to unfocus slightly.

"Right. Anyway, it's a good thing I ran into you," began Jayden as she suddenly recalled her quick lie in the forest. "You see, I fibbed a bit and said-"

"That you had an undying love for me and we were to be wed and have millions of alien babies that will overtake the universe, make Earth their home base, and kill all of mankind making us the last two human beings on Earth until our eldest alien son decides we are not fit to be alive and attempts to kill me off and torture you in the prison chamber they constructed but I would escape, seek you out with the ultra-amazing alien binoculars I'd stolen from our former daughter, Electra just before her untimely death by our jealous youngest daughter, and we would run away to Mars to live out the rest of our existence as rock farmers to beetles?"

Jayden blinked. Three times. She still didn't understand. "Maybe you should've stopped at the 'undying love' part."

Now it was Bryar's turn to blink. Three times. "You love me?"

"No," Jayden replied hastily, shaking her head and holding her hands up.

"What?"

"What?"

"I said it first!" exclaimed Bryar with a wide smile.

"And?" shot back Jayden. She'd already forgotten what they were arguing about.

"Well, I expect an answer!"

"Expect all you want, I doubt you'll receive," said Jayden firmly with a glare.

Bryar smiled widely at Jayden, his eyes focusing on her for the first time since they'd begun the conversation. "You're fun!"

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Jayden thought to herself, trying to remember why she was even...

Suddenly, she recalled the scene in the woods with Kismet and Sirenity.

"Right. Well, about the 'undying love' part..." Jayden trailed off. She didn't know where to begin.

"Let me guess. Your friends were trying to force something out of you and your immediate response was that you had a crush on the weirdest boy in school?"

Jayden blinked again. "How'd you do that?"

"You're easy to read."

The comment angered Jayden. It reminded her of someone. Someone with untidy black hair and hazel eyes.

"You're easy to hit," she said coldly.

"What?"

Jayden punched his shoulder.

"Told you."

Bryar smiled even wider, if that were possible. "Do you treat all your boyfriends this way? It's kind of kinky. I think I'll like it."

"Who said you were my boyfriend!" _These mind jumps are killing me_, she thought wearily.

"You did," he said calmly.

"When?"

"When you told your friends you liked me."

"Yes. That doesn't necessarily mean you like me back though," said Jayden slowly as if speaking to a person who was mentally ill.

"But your confession was fabricated from your own mind. Mine is as well. I now pronounce us husband and wife!" exclaimed Bryar. He stood and began marching down the corridor in the direction from which Jayden had come. He didn't even call back a goodbye.

"Why couldn't they have believed that Potter hit me with his broomstick?" moaned Jayden as she sat there alone in the dark. She glanced around the window seat, making sure she hadn't dropped anything as she'd sat down, and spotted a rolled up piece of parchment that Bryar must have left behind.

Curious, she unrolled it and began to read. She read and read, her eyes widening with each word they took in, her breath speeding with every sentence she passed. When she was through, she stood slowly, her knees shaking slightly, and tucked the parchment away into her schoolbag.

"No wonder the kid is nuts," she breathed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Where are Siren and Kiss?" asked Jayden aloud to the Marauders. Class had ended for the day and the boys and Jayden were sat around the fire in the common room. James was lying on the floor finishing a Charms assignment, he'd said, and kept balling up the parchement he'd used and casting each piece aside. Remus and Peter were playing a game of gobstones, and laughing about something funny that had happened in Transfiguration that day. Sirius sat in an arm chair beside the couch where Jayden lay, staring deeply into the fire as if willing it to dance and flicker as it did.

"No one knows, huh?" Jayden called to the others. James looked up briefly and met Jayden's gaze as she looked around at the boys, then suddenly looked away at Sirius, his cheeks tinged slightly pink. Jayden glanced toward Sirius as well.

"Mate, you okay?" That was James.

Jayden watched as Sirius slowly looked to his friend and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. James's eyes in return widened just as infintisemally.

"I'm fine." The ever-eloquent Sirius Black, everyone.

"Are you sure?" James asked without concern. He immediately stood and gathered his scattered parchement with his wand, vanishing most of the discarded, crumpled rolls.

"I said I'm fine, James." Sirius stood as well, gripping his wand tight in his fist.

"Well, that's enough of the testosterone war, boys," said Jayden as she rolled off the couch, gripping Sirius's forearm in her hand and pulling him toward the portrait hole. "Time to go, Sirius."

"Fine," spat James. Jayden watched on as he walked quickly to the foot of the staircase that lead to the boys' dormitories, stomping his feet on the bottom three steps that she could see.

"Let's talk, Sirius, okay?" said Jayden as she pulled her attention back to the boy whose arm she still gripped.

"I'm fine, Jay-"

"I said let's talk," she insisted, and she pulled him along down the corridor.

The two stopped outside an unused classroom. Sirius yanked her arm slightly, turning Jayden to face him.

She looked up into his eyes, questioningly, "You're tall."

"What is it, Jayden?" He asked, well, seriously.

"What was up with the brooding fire-gaze?" asked Jayden bluntly.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he grumbled, turning away from the redhead slightly.

"Come off it, Sirius," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Something's bugging you. Tell me how to help."

"I don't think you can help," he said, scuffing his feet on the stone floor. Jayden looked closely at his face, searching for signs of anger or depression.

"It's a girl," she determined.

Sirius looked up, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"You're easy to read," she smirked, remembering Bryar.

"You sound like James." Jayden flinched, and retreated to leaning against the far wall lining the corridor, hands clasped in front of her. She wore a determined expression, and stared down the boy in front of her.

Sirius sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his robes and shaking the fringe from his eyes. He leaned against the wall opposite Jayden, but remained silent. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Sirenity," he said quietly, bowing his head ever so slightly. "It's Sirenity."

Jayden nodded, "The mysterious S."

"What?"

"Nothing," Jayden said quietly. She nodded toward the closed door when he looked up. "Let's go in the classroom. There's something you should know, but I don't know how much I should tell you."

Sirius nodded his consent, and followed her to the door. Just before turning the handle, Jayden placed a comforting arm around his waist, and he returned the gesture over her shoulders. They shared a smile, then looked inside the now open door.

"Woah!" cried Sirius, taking a small step back. The shocked and hurt experssion that flitted across Sirenity Cortez's face went unnoticed by the newcomers. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

There before Jayden and Sirius were Kismet, Sirenity, and Bryar Wood. The latter was currently tied to a chair by what seemed to be invisible ropes, probably conjured by Kismet. The witches stood on either side of the chair, their wands pointed like knives at Bryar's neck. He was softly singing something under his breath; Jayden caught only a few words of the song _"-round and round. The wheels on-"._

"Uh," said Kismet as she looked to Sirenity for help. When Siren seemed unable to give an answer, she smiled a fierce grin. "We're interrogating lover-boy."

"Hi honey!" cried Bryar as he, possibly, attempted a wave. His shoulders wiggled, and he still wore a broad grin, as he greeted Jayden.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: I found time and inspiration to continue the story with what I have. Deal with it.

"...to strive, become greater than they ever were, have everything they never had, and I don't desire any of that. Am I to just walk away pretending that I don't hear the devastation and collapse of everything I've ever come to create? The wonder of what is going to become of everything I've left behind. To what will remain, still be standing, if I'm ever to return? How could I ever come back? How could I ever leave?"-..."Bryar Wood". (This isn't the piece Jayden read. This was freely given to me by the inspiration for Bryar, and I will not post the words that were on the rolled up parchement, as that is plagiarism...Even if it was a blog entry. ^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Toxic. It's no fun brainstorming without you. I miss the long walks around the town at night, laughing obnoxiously about Chuckles and plotting the next chapter. It just isn't the same. And as I won't allow "Bryar" to read the story, he can't help me think of any ideas. This chapter won't be up to par, but maybe you can forgive me since I'm halfway across the country? ^_^

No? Yeah, didn't think so. Hate you too.

(May I just say I absolutely LOVE The Daily Show With Jon Stewart's John Oliver. He's what James would be if he hadn't been killed, or been a wizard, or married, or if he'd been more into jokes than pranks, or... Okay, so he kind of looks like James Potter.)

Some characters are a pain to write, and some are fun as hell! ^_^

Uhh... *sigh*. I've no excuse. No, wait, not true. PLENTY of excuses... None of which are going to appease you, "Kiss", so... ^_^. NYEHH!

Dislcaimer: *Checks birth certificate* Nope I'm not J.K. Rowling. -_-' Darn. Wait. THAT'S NOT MY LAST NAME!(It's-!)

**Chapter Eight**

Sirius Black was, in his own opinion, the best looking bloke at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If he'd wanted, he could have a different bird warming his bed every night. And at one time, he did.

However, since the sixth year of his magical education began, he hadn't wanted just _any_ girl. No, he had his sights set on a specific one. A certain Sirenity Cortez.

Sirenity (Siren to her friends) was a tall, curvy blonde with light, cold blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was outgoing, social, and blunt to the point of being impolite.

She was also dating his best friend.

Sirius rolled over on his four poster bed, groaning and rubbing his calloused hands over his face as his thoughts swirled round and round inside his head, causing a massive headache. He was still moping as the door to the Marauders' dormitory opened. He looked up just as James entered and closed the door behind him.

His mate's eyes looked dead, almost. He had dark circles underneath that were magnified by his glasses, and his hazel eyes were deadened with misery.

"Anything wrong, mate?" asked Sirius as he sat up fully, taking in the sight of his best friend and his broom that dangled at his side.

James sighed, "I asked Millsap if she wanted to take a few laps 'round the Pitch, but she ran off. Something about wood or something."

"Wood?" asked Sirius with a confused look. "Do you mean Bryar Wood? The Ravenclaw in our year?"

"What?" said James as he looked up. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Some strange bloke that's always studying. Exams come year-round for him. He's got no mates, no birds. Just a lonely chap, I s'pose. Jayden's befriended him, apparently."

"So why's Jayden hanging 'round him now?" wondered James aloud as he stripped from his Quidditch robes down to a pair of boxer shorts.

Sirius watched James's expression closely as he chose his next words. "They're dating, according to Vangley."

"WHAT!" exclaimed James as he spun around in nothing but his underwear, tossing the forgotten robes aside.

"Yeah. Jay and I caught Vangley and Cortez interrogating Wood just two nights ago, when we went for a walk..." Sirius trailed of, thinking to himself, _that's also when I told her about Sirenity. _"Er, Prongs. Y'okay, mate?"

"Fine," spat James as he threw his pajamas over his body, crawling into his bed and drawing the hangings around him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden Millsap sat down at the Gryffindor Table for dinner, across from her sister Sirenity and beside Remus. No sooner had she begun to load her plate with her usual chosen meal, that Bryar sat down beside her.

"You should know that you're being watched. And not by me," he said conversationally as he too began to choose food for himself.

"No greeting? No 'hello, my pretend girlfriend, how are you this fine evening'?" whispered Jayden in response. "Godric, you're an awful false boyfriend."

"Would it be stereotypically British for me to say 'Ello, Love?"

"Probably. A simple hi would suffice. I don't want a sickening nickname."

"But we aren't even actually dating!" he pointed out with a grin.

"All the more reason, then," Jayden insisted.

"Alright," he agreed.

Sirenity chose that moment to look up, "Hey. When'd Bryar get here?"

"Hello Sirenity. I really enjoyed our little chat with Kismet the other day. Could we maybe do it again sometime?" Bryar smiled.

"Why'd she get a greeting?" Jayden exclaimed.

Sirenity's eyes narrowed as she focused on Bryar, "You're really strange. What's wrong with you?"

"Many things, none of which I will get into at the moment."

"What? Are you a Dark Creature or something?" asked Sirenity blatantly. Jayden noticed the way Remus's shoulders tensed at the question.

"Not in the way you mean." He only half smiled.

"Okay..." Sirenity trailed off, turning back to her food.

"So, why aren't you at the Ravenclaw table?" asked Jayden.

"So eager to get rid of me, Love?" he pretended to simper.

"Oh, don't start. And don't call me Love," she glared. "Why are you sitting here, Bryar?"

"Well, we _are_ dating," he smiled, his eyes becoming unfocused again. "We should keep up appearances."

"Wait," said Jayden slowly, "appearances for whom?"

Kismet chose that moment to sit beside Sirenity, a scowl carved into her pale face.

"What's wrong, Kiss?" asked Siren.

"Nothing," growled Kismet as she stabbed a fork into her steak and kidney pie. "What the hell is with this stupid English food anyway? I want a damn McDonald's." She continued to grumble quietly to herself.

Jayden kicked her shin under the table, eliciting a hiss from the angry brunette.

"Quiet, Kismet," Jayden hissed as she shot a glance in Bryar's direction. He appeared to be staring off into space, at a spot somewhere near the Ravenclaw table.

"Whatever," said Kismet as she contined to stab the apparent offensive pie.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Mates, I have an announcement," called Sirius to the boys' dormitory at large as he stood on his four-poster in nothing but his underwear and socks. He waited patiently for the others to look in his direction. It took James the longest to glance up from whatever parchement he was currently scribbling on. From where Sirius stood, he could see the outline of a badly sketched snitch in the upper corner. Clearing his throat, he continued, "My fellow Marauders. It grieves me to bring forth to your attention a certain forgotten prank executed nearly four weeks ago by our surprisingly competitive rivals, Karma, Chaos, and Tragic."

"I thought it was Tragedy?" said Peter, genuinely confused. Remus hurriedly shushed the mousy boy, and they both turned their stares back to Sirius, who's shoulders had slumped. He jumped down off the bed, the old springs creaking as his weight left them. He then, quite dramatically, threw himself onto the floor, face first, burrowing his head in his pillowed arms.

"Mummph mumphum rumph..."

"What's that, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

James sighed at his friend's theatrics and rolled his eyes. He glanced down at the parchement he was doodling on, scribbling out yet another word. He'd nearly completed it earlier today, but decided to read it through. Thinking he'd never even spent this much time on a full assignment, James grinned to himself, then turned his attention back to his friends.

"I said, they've beaten us."

"That's no way to talk, Sirius," squeaked Peter. "Surely we could come up with something."

"Oh yeah?" called James from his seat by his trunk at the foot of his four-poster. "And have you got any bright ideas, Wormtail?"

"That's enough James," said Remus in a reasonable tone. "He's only trying to help."

James scoffed, and turned his head away, crossing his arms over his stomach in a huff.

Remus continued, "It'd help if we knew anything about them. Their fears, weaknesses..."

Sirius sat up suddenly, staring at Remus with an awed expression. "That's it, Mooney! We've got to find out what makes these witches tick! What gets under their skin! What causes Kismet to be such a-"

"Padfoot!" called a shocked Remus.

"Well, it's true," sighed Sirius heavily as he leaned back against his trunk. "Mates, we've got some detective work to do."

James stood from his spot on the floor, pulling his grey Gryffindor tee off with a single hand. "How do you propose we do that, exactly?"

"The same way we do anything in life, mate," Sirius replied with a mischevious glint in his eye. "Marauder-style."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Why's my boyfriend staring at you?" asked Sirenity the following day in potions.

Jayden looked up to follow her sister's gaze. Sure enough, James Potter was staring intently at the table Siren and Jay were currently sharing. "Um, no clue. Probably sore from the last prank we pulled on them."

"Wouldn't he be staring at me, too?" questioned Siren.

"He probably is, and just changes his stare as each of us look up," said Jayden to reassure herself more than her sister. She chanced another look, and James didn't look away. His hazel eyes softened a little, and his golden cheeks tinged pink, but his gaze never wavered. She could feel her stomach turn a bit due, no doubt, to the massive amount of sugar she consumed that morning, and not because of some silly butterfly excuse. That just wasn't possible for Jayden Millsap.

The look-and-glance-away routine continued between the two for the remainder of the lesson, and when class was dismissed, Jayden searched the room for the messy-haired Quidditch star, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Kismet stormed to the spot beside the redhead, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Stupid blonde..."

Jayden smiled in relief. It always was easier to be near Kiss than anyone else, "What about Siren?"

"Not her. _Him_," she growled the last word in a feral voice, following Draco Malfoy's movement through the class with her hate-filled eyes. Well, _almost _hate-filled, Jayden decided.

"What did he do this time?" Sirenity tossed her long hair behind her as she shouldered her school bag and joined the others.

"Never mind," mumbled Kismet as the trio passed through the doorway of the classroom, stepping out into the corridor, their conversation leaving them far behind their classmates. Sirenity shrugged Kismet's noncommittal answer with a twitch of her exposed shoulder, and took the lead of the group.

Jayden fell behind with Kismet, worried about her friend's disgruntled expression. "What's up, Kiss? Why so glum, chum? What's eating your green stockings, Slytherin?"

The inquiries earned her no more than an annoyed glare from the brunette.

"Damn prude," mumbled Jayden, teasingly. "I think it's that time of the month again."

"OH MY GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed Sirenity from only twenty feet in front of the girls. She'd just rounded a corner, and stopped in her tracks, staring at whatever was in her path.

Kismet and Jayden immediately stepped into protective mode, hoisting their shoulder bags and sprinting the remainder of space between them and Siren. Upon reaching the blonde, the others simply stared at what appeared to be a corridor that had been painted completely black and charmed to move in a way only a massive amount of insects could. In fact-

"Spiders!" exclaimed both an ecstatic Sirenity and a surprisingly equally excited Kismet, as both girls to the left and right of Jayden rushed forward to join the mix in the hall.

Jayden's left eyebrow raised. "Um, I think I'll just..." she trailed off as she began to step in the in-between spaces of floor that the arachnids had left. She traipsed past Sirenity first, who was eagerly picking up any movement she saw, and placing it on her shoulders.

"Don't step on them!" the blonde girl exclaimed, little eight-legged creatures scuttled their way to the top of her head.

"I'm not," Jayden called back dully. This infestation was seriously beginning to bug her, _no pun intended_, she amended silently with a smirk.

"I AM!" squealed a delighted Kismet as she stomped and squashed tiny life forms left and right, sending an occasional curse into the mix. "_Cruc-"_

"IL-" Sirenity screamed as she hit the kill-happy brune on the shoulder, "-LEGAL!" she finished, and stormed away to the opposite side of the corridor.

Jayden had finally made it across the damning river of bugs, and was able to glance back at her friends who were probably going to cause her to be late to Charms, if they kept this up. She was just about to warn them of her departure when she saw a strange sight.

There, in the middle of the corridor, stood Sirenity. However, instead of long, golden locks, her hair had been transformed into a black, moving curtain of curls that shifted with every movement she made. She straightened after gathering several more arachnids, and as she stood, the spiders she had just captured moved quickly to the top of her head, creating a crown of solid black.

Just as Jayden had spotted the amazing spectacle, Kismet stepped beside the aforementioned redhead with a contented sigh. "Alright," she said. "Let's get to Char-"

Kismet stopped as she stared at Sirenity as well, her lips widening with her eyes, the former becoming an over-joyed grin, a smile that stretched across her features, brightening her eyes and almost warming Jayden's heart...If such a thing were possible, that is. Because Jayden Millsap was as cold hearted as-.

"Stop!" Jayden cried as the arm that held Kismet's wand began to raise and point at her sister. She threw out a warning hand onto the latter's forearm, lowering the paler limb back to the brunette's side.

Kismet turned to Jayden, eyes full of playful anger and betrayal. "Bitch," she spat, stowing her wand in her robes and spinning around to storm away from the scene.

Jayden followed at a slower pace, a mischevious grin adorned upon her countenance and Sirenity, the former 'leader' of the group, trailed along happily, spiders falling off behind her like blackened snow.

"More creepy crawlies?" asked Siren, as they reached the Charms corridor. The entire hall was filled with what seemed to be...

"Snakes!" cried Kismet and Jayden in equal amounts of euphoria.

"Wait, why are _you_ interested in my House's chosen creature?" Kismet questioned as Jayden rushed forward with the same amount of excitement that had previously belonged to Kismet.

Jayden stood ram-rod straight, and turned to face her friend, "That's an easy one, Prude," she said, raising her wand behind her back, pointing it any which way in the corridor, "_target practice!"_

"NO!" Kismet cried as she began to gather any moving reptile she could. A few slithered up her arms, curling around at the elbows and resting their heads upon her shoulders. Kismet flexed her biceps, causing them to loosen a tad, and resumed her capture of any and all slimy Slytherin snakes before Jayden could.

Meanwhile, Sirenity was playing Jayden's former part in stepping in the spaces left between the snakes. She was having a bit more trouble with it, as more than one snake attempted to bite her ankle. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she chanted as she struggled to reach the opposite end of the corridor. Once she had, she took a glance behind her. There, at the other end of the corridor, quickly gaining ground on Jay, Kismet was stooped over, putting more snakes on her shoulders and allowing them to move up her legs and arms. As Siren stared, Kismet stood to her full height to shift a few of the wayward reptiles that had been about to fall off. Her entire body had been transformed. The snakes had found purchase on her arms, shoulders, and head, giving her the illusion that she had snakes for hair, and a long cape which trailed down her back.

Jayden, panting from the exertion, but not without a smile upon her face, reached the end of the corridor in which Sirenity stood, just in front of the closed Charms classroom door. Jayden waved a hand in front of Siren's face, attempting to gain her attention. Siren slowly pointed ahead, at Kismet, so Jayden looked on, too. As she saw, a grin creeped slowly across her face, her eyes brightening with happiness, and her wand hand raised of it's own accord.

"_Impedimen-"_

Sirenity quickly put a hand on her sister's wrist, pushing her wand hand down, "It's not illegal, but it's not polite to curse your friends."

Jayden shot a glare at Siren, and yanked her hand from the blonde's grasp, turning to finally enter the accursed Charms classroom.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

_Stupid Flitwick and Slughorn! I told them I didn't _want_ a stupid partner. And those idiots had the audacity to pair me with _him! _How dare they!_

Kismet Vangley was not in a very happy mood. She seldom was these days, it seemed, but today had her riled more than the others. She was stressed. Not about schoolwork, or about the assignments. Not about choir. Not about appearances. Not about Jayden or Sirenity or her Housemates or the food or the Marauders or any of those things. No, she was stressed about a _male _of all things. And, if she couldn't admit it to her friends, she was going to have to admit it to herself.

Draco Malfoy seemed to be an annoying pain in her chest everytime she thought of him. Or saw him. Or smelled him. Or sat near him. Or when he entered a room. Or...

_NO!_ she thought. _I will _not_ become some prissy little girl with a stupid crush! It just won't happen. I won't let it!_ She stormed off down the corridor, hoping to blow off some steam by running around the grounds before dinner.

She walked quickly to the dungeons, passing tapestries and hidden doors to passages that she cared little about, in order to change her clothes and dispose of her shoulder bag that contained all her books. As she neared the Great Hall, she saw Sirenity and Jayden speaking with Black and Potter. Sirenity was tossing and twirling her hair as normal, and as Kismet watched, Jayden didn't move a muscle. She didn't even blink. Just as the overprotective brunette was about to interfere with the Marauders' obvious hassling of her best friend, she felt something hit her shoulder.

"Ow. You bloody-." She knew that voice. She had dreams about that voice whispering nicer things into her ears. As she looked up to see who had bumped into her, she saw _him_ again.

"Watch where you're going, next time," she grumbled, attempting to get away. Just as she was about to storm into the Great Hall, she felt a cold hand close around her wrist.

"Kismet, I-" Draco began, but cut himself off again, mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Kismet huffed impatiently as her heart kicked into overdrive. Her blood was pumping through her veins quickly, and her head was pounding as well. She felt rushing water in her ears as he pulled her closer to him, staring into her eyes with his black pupils surrounded by cold, grey irises. They both leaned in, each entranced by the other's proximity, electricity shooting through their skin-to-skin contact-

"Kismet!"

Startled, Kismet jumped over a foot in the air, and turned, red-faced, to see a panting Remus Lupin behind her with his hands on his knees, apparently winded from attempting to catch her. She turned around to speak to Draco as soon as she'd located the source of her name, but he was nowhere to be found. Irritated, Kismet pulled her bag from her shoulder and threw it on the ground beside her.

"What is it, Lupin?" She wanted to scream the question at him, the tweaky little Gryffindor.

"Slughorn...wants...to...see...you," he said between breaths.

"What in Salazar's name for?" she shouted, attempting to force him to stand straight. However, he wouldn't budge. He waved her off with a single hand, his other dangling down by his leg, skimming the floor. Suddenly, he shot up, turning her one hundred eighty degrees to stare at the wall behind her.

"Look! There he is!" he shouted, pointing at absolutely nothing. He then dropped down to a crouch again, attempting to retie his shoes. "Oh never mind. That wasn't him."

"Lupin," Kismet began in an annoyed voice. "You have three seconds to tell me what the hell is going on or I'll-"

"Slughorn needs to speak with you," he said, standing quickly, and stowing something into his pocket, which had gone unnoticed by the angry brunette. "Here," he said, grasping her forearm almost gently, "I'll take you there."

"I don't need a damn escort," she said, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I know where his office is."

"But he isn't in his office," Remus said quickly, his wide eyes filled with panic.

"Then where is he?" she asked slowly, turning her head in the opposite direction, facing the staircase to the dungeons.

"Empty classroom. Said it was important. Come on, I'll show you." And Remus led the way, Kismet's hatred radiating off her body as she was forced to follow a Gryffindor.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sirenity trailed along behind the others as she began to ponder her relationship with James. They never spoke anymore, and if she were to be honest with herself, she didn't mind all that much. She and James never had anything in common, that was true, and she'd only agreed to that date in Hogsmeade because he'd asked. Flirting was a game for her, and she'd already won it. She'd gotten the boy, but now...Now it seemed she wanted someone else. Someone funnier, more handsome. Someone with shoulder-length black hair and warm, steel-colored eyes.

"Siren?" called Jay from the opposite end of the corridor. The two girls were supposed to be led to the dungeons, where apparently Slughorn had requested to speak to them in an empty classroom. As Siren neared the rest of the group, she noticed Jayden's careful statuesque pose, as if she were very wary of what was requested of them.

"Um, you and Sirius go ahead, alright? I want to speak to James," she said quietly, looking over to her boyfriend with a serious glance.

"Alright," shrugged Jayden as she stuffed her hands inside her robes, knocking into Sirius with her arm. "Let's go, Black, I haven't got all evening."

"Oh yes you do," Sirius said with a smile, "You and I both know you've nothing special planned, bird."

"That isn't true!" protested Jayden as the two bickered about nothing important, their footsteps and voices fading with the distance they put between them and the couple behind them. Sirenity watched on, a wistful sigh escaping her lips. After they'd rounded the corner, she turned to face her boyfriend.

"James," she began, her eyes cast down at her shoes, hoping she could find the right words. She hadn't rehearsed anything, this was just an act of impulse. "I-"

"It's alright," he said, putting his finger underneath her chin, guiding her face to face his own. "I know we haven't been very close the past few months, and part of that is my fault. I just don't think we're very compatible, y'know? You could do with a far better bloke, and I was lucky to have you as long as I did." He looked into her eyes as he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it in a very gentleman-like fashion.

Sirenity was surprised. That had been much easier than she'd planned. She smiled in return, not unkindly, and asked, "Friends?"

"Friends," he responded, offering his arm to her so that they could walk down the corridor together.

Sirenity, however, decided that wasn't appropriate, given the current state of affairs. She reached over to lean one elbow on his shoulder, using him as an arm rest. The two walked in companionable silence down the halls, finally reaching Sirius and Jayden as they stood outside the door to an empty classroom, laughing. Siren felt James tense the closer they got to the two, and she slid her arm off.

"Where've you two been?" laughed Jayden as Sirius continued to make faces at her. "Shall we go see what Sluggy wants, sis?"

"Yeah, okay," agreed Sirenity as the two entered the room, expecting the boys to follow, which they didn't, and _not_ expecting...

"Kismet?"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the three girls heard the door slam behind them.

"What the..." said Kismet.

"Damn Marauders," grumbled Jayden as she reached inside her robes for her wand. "Hey! Where's my flipping wand!"

"What?" asked Sirenity, now shifting around for hers as well. "Wait! Where did I..?"

"MINE IS MISSING TOO! I SWEAR TO SALAZAR, IF MY WAND ISN'T RETURNED WITHIN THE NEXT SIX SECONDS, I'M GOING TO HEX THOSE BLEEDING MARAUDERS!" screamed Kismet in outrage as she dumped the contents of her bag onto the floor.

Jayden, quickly adapting to the situation and attempting to figure out a way out of the classroom, sat down on a desk and wondered aloud, "How will she even hex them without her wand?"

As Sirenity mumbled to herself about the possible locations of her wand, "...the lake? No. I didn't go there today...", Kismet began to throw each of her personal belongings away if it wasn't her wand... "Nope, that's a box of chocolate frogs. What about-No. That's just my potions kit. Hey, this is a long-NO! Just a ladle..."

Jayden sat back as she listened to the chaos ensue between the two girls. She knew where her wand had been, and the Marauders had taken it, as were the others'. Except Sirenity, she'd left hers on her four poster that afternoon, shortly before the sisters had decided to take a walk around the castle, ending up in the Great Hall, meeting those meddlesome marauding males, and beginning this entire dark, locked-in-a-classroom-with-two-psycho-witches fiasco. She didn't mind darkness, anyhow, it just made her sleepy. She yawned, leaning even farther back on the desk, forgetting there was nothing behind her when-

"OW!" she yelled as she fell back, hitting her shoulder on the stone floor of the dungeon. She'd felt her body tipping back a little too far, known she'd lost her balance, and had rolled to her side so as to avoid impact with her skull.

"OW!" an echo of Jayden's cry was heard through the empty room, this time in Sirenity's higher-pitched voice. "What just hit me? Is this-a book?"

"Whoops," said Kismet's voice, sounding a tad too amused. "My bad."

"Oh it's on," declared Siren as she threw the object in her hand toward the location of the sound. When a loud thump and a following growl was heard, Jayden figured war had been declared between the two girls. If only she could see-

WHAM! "OUCH!" she said loudly as a foreign object rammed into the side of her head. "What in Godric's name are you two doing?"

"Sorry, Jay, I was aiming for Kismet," came Siren's voice through the darkness. Jayden launched the projectile toward the source of that sound, and heard a following "OW!".

"War has been declared, dear Chaos. Yourself against both Karma and I," resounded Kismet's tone. "How will you proceed?"

"EAT DUNGBOMB, BITCHES!" laughed Sirenity. Jayden crawled from her space, attempting to reach Kismet, and ended up bumping heads with the girl in question.

"Owww," both girls groaned, as each felt her own cranium.

"I'm going to get serious brain damage from this, you know," smiled Jayden through the darkness. The two girls were now close enough to make out part of the others' features, by light from the cracks in the doorway in which they'd come.

"Whatever. We're having fun," Kismet responded, throwing a nearby stone toward Sirenity, and hitting her mark.

"Where are you guys? I can't see!"

Jayden laughed softly, "Hey Siren, MARCO!"

"POLO!" cried Kismet as she stood and walked away from the spot.

"MARCO, KISMET!"

"POLO, FIRECROTCH!"

"You guys, this isn't any fair! There's two of you!" Just then, another object flew through the air, hitting Sirenity's chest. "OW! UGH! STOP IT!"

"MARCO-THROW-THINGS-AT-SIREN-HIDE-AND-SEEK-POLO!" Jayden yelled as she threw another textbook.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well, mates," began Sirius as he stood before the others, his wand in hand, pacing back and forth. "What've we learned today?"

"That Kismet hits hard?" asked Remus with a scowl as he rubbed his upper arm.

"No," responded Sirius with a shake of his head. "James?"

"That Millsap has serious anger issues with snakes?"

"No, no, no," mumbled Sirius, "we can't use that. Wormtail?"

Peter sat and thought, long and hard, before answering in a tiny, uncertain voice, "That th-they didn't respond t-to our tests?"

Sirius paused in his pacing. "Actually, that's correct."

"Really?" the three boys that sat on the floor of the empty common room chorused.

"Yes. But, that doesn't help in our endeavour to prank the bloody birds," grumbled Sirius in frustration. He walked to the end of the fireplace, and kicked a balled-up piece of parchement into the fire.

"Wait," said Remus slowly. "We are friends with these girls. What do we know of them?"

James was the first to speak, "Jayden's a real Gryffindor, which means she's loyal to her friends, even her Slytherin friends."

Peter smirked, "And Ravenclaw friends, as well. If you know what I mean."

"Shut up, Peter," Remus whispered.

"Alright," said Sirius with a nod, "what else?"

"Well, I know that Sirenity has some insecurity issues," said James. "Especially when it comes to her sister."

"That's true," nodded Remus.

"Great," said Sirius. "What about Kismet? Should be the hardest, I reckon, as she's slimy Slytherin scum..."

"Y'know, if she were to hear that, I'd bet you'd be on the ground within seconds, Paddy," laughed James.

"Whatever," Sirius grumbled, "just figure something out about her."

The four boys grew silent as they thought long and hard about the brunette Slytherin girl, when finally...

"Short-tempered," said Remus as he glared at his arm.

"That's it!" cried Sirius. "Now, in order to use Jayden's loyalty, Siren's insecurities, and Kismet's temper... We're going to have to be willing to get down and dirty. Marauders, mates, my fellow comrades... Are you willing to play dirty?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Weird stuff, yesterday," Kismet said conversationally as she and Jayden sat in the library, finishing the Charms homework Flitwick had assigned. Technically, they were each supposed to do it with their assigned partners for the lesson, but as Kismet and Draco hadn't really begun to speak again, and Remus had been busy that afternoon, the girls decided they could finish their half of the work themselves. With each other's help, of course.

"What, the 'spiders, snakes, and darkness, oh my'?" snorted Jayden. "Weird stuff like that happens all the time at Hogwarts."

"You know who was around each of those times, though?" questioned Kismet.

"The Marauders," sighed Jayden. "Yeah, I know."

"You think it was them?"

"I'm pretty certain it was. Except, where were they when we were nearly mauled by snakes?" Jayden asked.

"Mauled by...Never mind," Kismet shook her head. "They were on the other side of the door, in Charms class already. They had ample time to set it all up, after we took so much time with the spiders in the Potion's corridor."

"That's true," agreed Jayden as she finished the last sentence of her paper. She quickly dried the ink, and rolled up the parchement.

"Well?" asked Kismet, placing her quill beside her nearly finished assignment, and setting her hands on the table.

"Well what?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kiss.

Jayden sighed, rubbing her temples, "It _is_ their turn, in the prank war. None of those were actually _Marauder_-style though, as they say. That was just...baby stuff."

"Think it's leading to something bigger?" Kismet's eyes flashed.

"It won't be dangerous, Kiss," Jayden said with certainty. "Gryffindors are trustworthy, and those three are the truest Gryffindors this school's seen."

"Three? But there are four," said Kismet, confused.

"Let's not get into that, just now. Just a story Siren and I were told in the future," said Jayden, waving her hand away. "Point is, we've nothing to _fear_ from them. They're nearly harmless."

"What if they're attempting to discover weakness? What if that's what all that was for? What if there's more, Jay?" asked Kismet, firing off questions at her best friend out of concern.

Jayden looked at her friend, knowing she was worried about something much more than a silly prank war, but this was what she chose to pour her energy into. The two friends shared a hard look, both understanding exactly what was going through the other's mind.

"Then we give them nothing."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: HA! I FINISHED IT! Sort of... Next chapter will be shorter, Toxic, but it'll be done with by Mom's birthday. Tell her to have a happy one, for me? Can't wait for the next five days to pass! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: FINALLY! The good stuff. (It ends a bit early though, just means a more exciting next chapter.) Hey, I can't brainstorm alone, Puzzlewumpkins. So I'm stretching the material as far as it will go. Besides, had to change it up a bit so you would be surprised! :D

Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling, bless her caring heart. I'm not fit to wipe the Slytherin slime from the bottom of her boots as she stomps all over any student that dons the disgusting green robes. ^_^

In an unrelated note, I once played a character on TWC (The Wizard Chronicles) who was a Slytherin.

**Chapter Nine**

_That stupid werewolf had to go and ruin it,_ Draco thought to himself as he had stormed away from the pair, just four days ago. It was Saturday, presently, and the weather had begun to get colder while the leaves began to shrivel and die on the branches from which they grew. The blonde boy was angrily storming about the grounds, looking for anything or anyone to take out his frustration on. Unluckily for him, it seemed none of his 'schoolmates' could bear the cold as he did, and therefore the rest of the weakling students remained indoors on this chilly, November day.

Four days previous, Draco was on the precipice of finally confessing to Kismet exactly how he felt. Unfortunately for him, the filthy Gryffindor beast had chosen that exact moment to interrupt what was sure to be a most important conversation between himself and the stubborn brunette that, he admitted only inside his head, had stolen his cold, blackened heart.

"Oi, you!" An arrogant voice called from behind, obviously aimed at him. He glanced around the area ahead surrounding his current route, saw no one, and began to walk away from the source of sound.

"Oi! Blonde bloke!" He heard a second voice, closer this time, and knew who it was immediately. The stupid idiotic Gryffindor's tone exactly matched that of his son's. James Potter, and probably his annoying 'Uncle' Sirius were following closely, attempting to get his attention. Knowing neither were much of a threat to his obvious superiority, he stopped and began to turn to face them. Just in case, though, his hand drifted to his robes' pocket where he kept his wand.

"What is it?" he asked in a dull tone. He was neither aggravated or, obviously, glad to see the pair.

"How would you like to take part in a very rewarding edeavour, mate?" Black said with a smile, his shoulder-length hair swishing about as he moved forward to place an arm around Draco's shoulders. The blonde immediately moved, slipping the Gryffindor's grip using a maneuver Kismet had once used on him.

Unaffected by the obvious rebuttal, Black pressed on, "We know that you and Vangley are constantly at each other's throats," as he paused, Potter nodded his head in agreement, looking every bit the imbecile Draco knew his son to be. Continuing, Black said, "We also know you can get under the girl's skin. Easily. We are here to offer you a once in a lifetime chance to join forces with the Marauders." As he said it, the two spread their arms in a show of Ta-Da, and shook their hands, as if ending a musical number.

Draco stared at the duo in blatant disinterest, then walked away.

"Wait!" called Potter's voice. "Come back! You haven't accepted yet!"

_Stupid twits,_ the blonde boy thought to himself. _What a waste of my time. As if any of my precious life could be wasted upon something so frivolous...so idiotic!_

"Think he'll come 'round?" James asked of Sirius as they watched the Slytherin walk away.

Nodding his head in assurance, Sirius replied with a smirk, "oh, he'll come 'round."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Good morning Prude."

Jayden yawned as she sat down to breakfast with Kismet, pouring herself a cup of tea and adding seven spoonfuls of sugar. _Who needs coffee?_ she thought with a smile.

"What's so good about it?" asked Kismet conversationally, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Jayden shrugged, "No Marauders yet?"

"Good. It's too freaking early."

"Count your blessings then." The two girls finished their breakfast in companionable silence, only bothering to speak when Sirenity, who was always a late riser, sauntered up to the table with a smile.

"Morning girls!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms out as she beamed through a yawn.

"Why so perky?" grumbled Jayden between bites of her oatmeal.

"I don't know..." trailed off Siren as she thought, "I just have a good feeling about today."

Kismet scowled as she looked at her watch, "Not me. I hate classes. Nothing good about class this early in the morning. See you both later."

"Bye," chorused the two girls as Kismet grabbed her bag and left the table. No sooner had she exited the Great Hall, as she passed a statue of Henry-the-seven-fingered-whatever, that her bag split clean open, spilling all manner of ink bottles, potions' ingredients, and makeup all over her books and parchement.

"What the-" she groaned as she bent down to gather her things. She cast a quick reparo charm on her bag before hoisting it, grabbing her stuff as quickly as possible, and hauling herself and her belongings to Potions, barely making it through the doorway before Slughorn locked her out.

"Miss Vangley!" he exclaimed, allowing her to squeeze by his large stomach, "Do be careful now, tardiness will not be tolerated in my classroom."

"I'm here, alright?" Kismet mumbled under her breath in anger, sitting down at the only available table, unfortunately next to Malfoy. She glanced across the room, unable to meet his gaze while her stomach was flipping and her cheeks burned hot. Eventually, class began as normal, and she calmed her nerves over rushing and sitting next to the infurating blonde male. The students were working separately today, concocting a potion to stop infection after coming in contact with a poisonous frugglepod. As the liquid in her cauldron simmered, Kismet began to come across part of the directions that had been doused in ink from when her bag had split, and the words were ilegible. She squinted, attempting to make out the words on the pages, and wondering if she could ask Malfoy to see his-_no._ She would _not_ ask him for help! Instead, she decided she would wing it.

A loud, echoing sound reverberated the classroom, causing students to look up and several to drop whatever they were holding. A series of clatters sounded as this occured, and a cloud of smoke was slowly clearing as the occupants of the classroom began to cough and wave their hands in front of their faces.

"Miss Vangley!" boomed Professor Slughorn as he pulled out his wand, attempting to clear the smog from in front of him, covering his mouth and nose. He moved slowly toward the source of the explosion, watching as a shape emerged from behind the smoke, coughing along with the rest of his students.

"Blast and damn!" she exclaimed, holding her face in her hands as she staggered toward the sound of the professor's voice.

Slughorn raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Miss Vangley, do report to the Hospital Wing post-haste! It seems you've grown a bit of fur on your face. Best to have Madam Pomfrey right you again!"

Kismet looked up, clutching her head in horror, "F-Fur?"

Not bothering to grab her things, the brunette ran from the classroom, vowing to take revenge on everyone that she heard snickering as she fled.

_Worst day ever!_ she thought as she fled the dungeons in search of the Hospital Wing.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

_Dear __Jayden__ Love,_

_Come find me please. I need your help._

_I've been kidnapped. I'm in a dark room, once again tied to a chair, though this time there's no Kismet or Sirenity to be found. Please come find me. Someone says to tell you I'm in danger._

_Love,_

_Bryar._

_**If you want to see your boyfriend alive, follow the pretty mermaid's gaze through the red and green maze.**_

The first note that magically appeared on her lap as she sat in the common room during free period was clearly Bryar's handwriting, Jayden was sure. After all, she had his original paper from their first meeting. The second was charmed, obviously, to hide the sender's identity. No spell she attempted gave her any indication as to who could've sent it.

Someone was messing with her, she knew it. It had to be someone close enough to know, or at least _think_ she was actually with Bryar. Either way, she had to find him. It wasn't his fault he was caught up in this, it was hers. She had to fix this.

"Right then," she mumbled to herself, a knot of worry developing in her midsection. "Whore first."

Luckily, her blonde sister chose that moment to enter the classroom.

"We need to talk," said Siren, eyes downcast as she sat beside Jayden on the loveseat.

Jay's heart leapt instantly. _Could it be that easy? Siren's always been the first to succumb to guilt after all._

After a moment, the blonde sister continued, "I know that you're the one that got James and I together," Jayden's heart sunk as the knot got bigger, if possible, "and thank you. But I really think we're better suited as friends... So I broke it off."

"Siren, Bryar is... Did you just say you broke it off with James?" Jayden's mouth dropped open of its own accord. _How much could one day handle?_

"It's okay, because there's someone else. I'm actually growing fond of Sirius."

"Yeah, about tha-"

"And he's actually really sweet. The other day he-"

And she was off. Jayden rarely ever had a word in edge-wise when this occured. However, today something important weighed on her mind.

"**Sirenity Mae Cortez. Shut up about Black and tell me where the **_**hell**_** my non-boyfriend is**."

Sirenity looked a bit surprised, her eyes widening. "Bryar? Why should I know? And did you say 'non?'"

Jayden sighed as she stood from the sofa, glancing around the room and noticing something odd. "I'll explain later. Right now, I have to find Bryar."

"Jay-"

"See you sister," she called as she stepped through the portrait hole into the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. She was on high alert, searching everywhere she went for suspect number 2, though one thought nagged at the back of her mind as she sped up to find Kismet.

The Marauders were in the common room, all except for James.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Kismet wanted the day to end.

After the nurse had undone whatever the potion had backfired onto her face with, the brunette stomped angrily down the corridor, struggling to keep her breathing even.

"Kismet?" a voice called behind her as she wandered aimlessly through the school.

Jayden appeared at her side, touching her arm to tell her silently to stop.

"What?" the brunette spat angrily, pulling her arm away.

"I have to tell you something."

"Well what is it then?"

"Bryar's missing."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The two girls had reached the kitchens, which seemed the perfect place to duck out of class for the day.

"-and I'm _so_ not going back. Not today. Though I guess it could be worse. I'm not missing a boyfriend, after all."

"No, yours is just off somewhere sniggering into a book about how much of a ruckus you caused in Potions," Jayden countered, her shaking hands gripping a mug of hot chamomille tea.

Kismet shrugged, taking a bite of the chocolate pie she'd gotten, then holding out her hand. After she'd swallowed, she said, "Well, let's see the ransom letter."

Jayden reached into her bag and pulled out the two notes she'd received earlier that morning.

As Kismet's eyes scanned the first, the brunette chuckled, "We only did it once." When she reached the second note, her eyes narrowed. "_Mermaid's gaze through the red and green maze?_ So, go to the lake on Christmas, then?"

"It doesn't matter what it means, Kiss," Jayden said as she snatched the pieces of parchement back. "The fact is, someone's got Bryar!"

"Yeah, and you're not getting him back unless you follow the trail," Kismet spat back. "Looks like you're being led on a wild goose chase for the amusement of some Ravenclaw-napper. Why they'd even want him, I don't know, but you don't have any suspects left."

"Well, there's one. James hasn't been seen by my eyes today."

"And neither has Bryar?" asked Kismet.

Jayden shook her head slowly, a small frown in place.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find the remaining Marauders and see what they know."

Jayden glanced at the time. "Almost lunch time."

Kismet stood quickly, a grin plastered on her face, "Good. I'm starving."

"How can you be starving? You just had three pieces of pie!"

"Chocolate only goes so far, Betch."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The pair of friends entered the Great Hall, shortly after the Marauders sat down to eat.

"There they are," pointed out Jay as she pulled Kismet behind.

"Looks like Potter's with them, though," Kismet said unhelpfully.

"Don't care. He's the only suspect left."

The two girls stormed their way up to the four seemingly nonchalant boys, laughing at some joke Sirius had just told. As Jayden neared the others, she noticed Remus looking up nervously from his plate.

"Alright, joke's over. Where the hell is my boyfriend?" she said forcefully, hands on her hips in a stance of defiance.

"What are you on about, Millsap?" asked James as he lazily looked up from his pumpkin juice.

Jayden decided he wasn't taking her seriously enough. Glancing around to make sure no teachers had yet arrived, she whipped out her wand and turned James Potter into a low-hanging chandelier, his belt hanging onto an invisible hook in midair.

"I said, where's my boyfriend."

"I don't know," he said, shrugging one shoulder, "Have you checked his House Table?"

"Of course I have-" she paused, not taking her eyes from James's, "Kismet, is Bryar in the Great Hall?"

Kismet cast a cursory glance about the room, simply for show, though she did glance twice at a male that looked almost the same, though he was a Hufflepuff. "No, he isn't."

Jayden nodded, glancing at the boy dangling in front of her, "Last time, James. Where's my boyfriend?"

"Not with me."

Dropping the spell, and therefore James, Jayden turned on one heel and stalked from the Gryffindor Table. Kismet watched as James landed in a heap of limbs into his lunch and laughed as Sirius slid his finger along his best friend's face, tasting the food.

"I love steak and kidney pie," he said.

Turning, the brunette made to follow her friend out of the Hall, and ran right into Draco Malfoy.

They both fell to the ground, her backpack landing on the floor between them.

"Again?" she exclaimed, rubbing her head where they'd connected.

"If you'd just watch your steps, Vangley," he murmured, nursing his chin, "then this wouldn't happen."

"Oh I'll watch my steps, _Malfoy_," she sneered as she quickly stood, grabbing her things in the process, and stepped onto his stomach _hard_, walking over him to the corridor outside the Great Hall. "I'll watch them as I walk right over you."

Draco watched her walk away, his breath slowly coming back to him, as he made to stand, a hand was thrust in front of his face.

"Need a hand, mate?" asked Sirius Black as he looked up.

"No thanks," Draco waved his own hand in impatience, shaking his head as he stood. "Though, I would like to take you up on your previous offer..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Kismet's bad day continued. Just after her fight with Malfoy, she attempted to find Jayden, though her redhead friend was nowhere to be seen. She attempted checking all the bathrooms, effectively getting sprayed with toilet water by a ghost in the girl's room on the second floor, which startled her enough to attempt running backward out the door, stepping on the caretaker's cat's tail which caused the cat to scratch every piece of skin Kismet had left exposed, and when she attempted to do her homework in the library, someone thought it funny to charm her ink pot to begin singing the opera as it spit ink in every direction, apparently ruining several rare books and ticking off the librarian so much that Kismet was henceforth banned until further notice.

If she didn't know who Karma _was_ she'd seriously consider punching her.

In fact, it was time she went to check on her two friends, just to be sure. Maybe they'd protect her from anything too _awful_ happening.

She stood in front of the Fat Lady, with arms crossed, waiting for someone to come out.

"You're a Slytherin, are you not? What business do you have here, child of the House of Snakes?"

The only trouble was, the stupid portrait kept attempting to find out what _nefarious_ purposes she had with her precious Gryffindor children.

Kismet was just about to give up and try somewhere else when the portrait slowly swung forward.

"Sirenity!" she exclaimed, oddly glad to see her flirtatious friend. Something seemed a bit off though, Siren wasn't really focused.

"What? Oh. Hey." the blond girl said, murmuring distractedly as she made her way down the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going, Whore?" asked Kismet as she trailed after the taller girl.

"Going? Going..." Siren thought for a moment, attempting to remember where she'd been headed. There was something she had to do... She had to prove her worth somewhere.

"Sirenity, focus!"

"I'm going... I have to find... Myself," she finally said, turning to descend the stairwell.

"Oh crap! Sinwell's got you brainwashed into believing in Divination, hasn't he!"

"Divi-no. I have to go... Goodbye Kismet."

"You're not going anywhere," Kismet pulled out her wand, just about to curse her friend into staying still so she could find help, when a soft voice entered into the back of her mind.

_Let her go. She isn't worth it._

Slowly, Kismet lowered her wand, wondering where _that_ came from. She didn't notice as her friend slipped away down the stairs, finally, making it to the floor below.

_She isn't worth it_. The voice came again. _But you, you're a prize to be had. Best family bloodline anyone's come across. You ought to be proud._

"Proud?" she said aloud, realizing how silly she sounded, speaking to someone inside her head.

Though, the voice seemed to have heard anyway. _Proud. Bold. Intelligent. Ambitious. All traits you should display._

_Display? What's going on? _she thought, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on all the voice was saying.

_Come. Prove your wor-_

"Kismet!" Jayden was waving a hand in front of her face. The brunette shook her head, ending the trance, and forgetting all about what had just occured.

"What's up?"

"I think I know where to find Bryar!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The two girls ran down the stairs, stopping two landings down outside the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

Panting, Kismet looked up, "So, what's the plan?"

"We have to wait five minutes. Then, the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins will come out of Charms, just across from the bathroom. I'll leave the door open, and wait for the picture of the mermaid to point me in the right direction!" Jayden finished with a bit of a gleam in her eye, smiling wide.

"Okay," Kismet said slowly, "Then what?"

"Hopefully, she'll point in the direction of a door, and I'll storm in and go all Karmagous on whoever's behind it!"

Kismet blinked. "Okay, you need to sit down. I think this whole Bryar thing is messing with your hea-"

A door down the hall opened, spilling out a sea of red and green as students walked toward them, carrying books and parchement and quills.

Laughing maniacally, Jayden opened the door to the bathroom behind them, watching the picture of the mermaid intently. As soon as the first of the second years passed, Jayden jumped. "There!" She exclaimed, pointing down the hall where the students had come, toward a blank wall.

Kismet followed her friend to the wall, standing in front of it and wondering why both her close friends had suddenly gone insane. As she watched, Jayden suddenly began pacing, muttering in frustration. AFter the third pass, she stopped in front of Kismet, sliding down the wall with her head in her hands.

"Jayden?" said Kismet in shock as she looked at the wall behind the redhead. "Jayden, get up."

"No! I thought it was here. It was a long shot, but I'm no good at riddles and-"

"Jay, no! You did it! There's a door here!"

"What!" Jayden scrambled to get up, pushing off the floor with her hands. As she neared the door, placing a finger on the handle, she turned back to Kismet.

"Thanks for coming with me. I'll see you afterwards."

"What? You think I'm turning around _now?_ No way, it could be dangerous!" she said, shocked that her friend would think it wouldn't be.

"Well, let's see it then."

The redheaded girl turned the handle of the door, and the two best friends stepped into the darkness.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: Well, it ended differently than I thought it would... But I've been holding out long enough. Here's your chapter. I'll have another up before July 16th (that's when I'm coming home!) hopefully. You're WELCOME!


	10. Chapter 10

_**PREVIOUSLY ON ACCIDENTAL MAGIC:**_

Read previous chapters for previous information.

A/N: Let's be honest. I just want to get through to the good stuff…

Well, nothing fun in this chapter, but I figured I'd keep them all the same. Besides, there's plenty for another chapter next time… ^_^

**Chapter Ten**

_Come and prove your worth._

Her initial thought was _what's going on?_ The voice was so persistent, though, and each time she attempted to stop it from coming through, it grew louder.

_Come to me, child. Bring forth your talents. Prove yourself ahead of your sister, ahead of the friend you both share._

_Oh yeah? Why should I?_

_To outstep their shadows, of course. They both loom farther than yours. They've reached new points, overcome more obstacles... Prove to yourself you're better, more than they. Prove them, too._

And that was how she'd ended up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staring into the darkness through the trees. In the distance, she could vaguely hear the sounds of voices, the sharp whizzing of spells, and the explosions of what sounded like firecrackers.

_I should see what's going on._

Somewhere deep inside herself, she knew it was a bad idea. That part of her attempted to tell her _no_. That she should _go back._

But she was curious.

She followed the sounds through the forest, forgetting about the winding path and allowing the pull of the voice in her head (which was at this moment silent) and the noises ahead of her in the forest guide her to her destination.

Sirenity reached a clearing that she immediately recognized. She even spotted the rock she'd sat on a few weeks ago when she and Kismet had stumbled upon Jayden. Yes, this was that same place.

Though instead of a redheaded sister lying in the grass with their brunette friend, Sirenity found cloaked figures illuminated in the bright light from the full moon. They seemed as still as statues, gathered in a perfect circle, none hidden in shadow. In the center, there was a tall being, strolling slowly around the gathered, pausing here and there to speak in a low voice that carried only enough to pick up the sound, though not enough to distinguish the words.

_Friends, thank you for joining us, _the voice that was silent a moment ago, entered as quickly as it had the first time that afternoon. _You may each step forward. Show us your bravery for coming._

Immediately, Sirenity's left foot shot out from beneath her, her legs working of their own accord to pull her toward the circle of people. For, she could see now, they were actual _people_, despite the stillness with which they all possessed.

As Sirenity looked around, others began to appear from behind the shadows of the trees. The new ones were all wearing Hogwarts robes, and all appeared to be 5th years, at least. The youngest was short enough to have been a 3rd year, but she was sure she'd had a class or two with that student.

Most bizarre was that each of her fellow students was a _Slytherin, _including one Draco Malfoy who was standing two people down from Sirenity.

She began to scan the crowd for Kismet, but couldn't find her familiar looking friend.

"Ah, there we are," the man in the middle of the circle stood tall, sweeping his arms out as if to welcome the newest members. "You've all been chosen carefully to be given the opportunity to join my forces of Death Eaters. I am, as you've surely recognized, Lord Voldemort..."

Sirenity stood still as she listened to the remainder of the speech, most of it about muggleborns and blood-traitors.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Bryar?" Jayden called into the darkness. Her wand was lit and held in front of her, though she couldn't see much past the small glow. A little behind her, Kismet had drawn her wand as well, and though it was lit, Jayden couldn't make out her friend's profile. _Must be a darkening spell_.

"Jay, we need to get more light in here. Could be a trap," came Kismet's whispered words.

"Fine. _Lumos maxima!_" cried Jayden, brandishing her wand in front of her; toward what she thought would be the middle of the room. The tip hit a wall, however, with a small _thunk_.

"Wait a moment," Jayden called back to Kismet, walking forward and feeling the surface with her hand. "It's made of wood." She felt along the wall, walking toward her right, and found a small opening. Continuing past that gap, she found another wall facing the same way.

"Well, what is it, Bitch?" Kismet asked with annoyance tingeing her voice.

Jayden ignored the question and continued into the gap, feeling her way around until she was able to form an answer for her friend.

"It's... It's a hallway. I think."

"A hallway, you say? Great, let's go save lover-boy." In the light-blue wand light, Kismet's face showed her reluctance to continuing in the dark with no idea as to what could be lurking inside this strange, appearing-out-of-nowhere room.

"You can always stay, you know. I know you aren't afraid, but Bryar is _my_ friend, so I understand if you-"

"Just shut up and let's go."

With a shrug, Jayden followed the brunette head in front of her, holding her wand high so as to give her friend maximum light.

After three sharp turns, a right, a left, and then another left, Kismet came to a halt.

"What is it?" Jayden asked, straining her ears only to hear silence.

"I hear… crying?"

Jayden leaned forward slightly, concentrating on sound. After a few heartbeats, she heard the faint weeping of a woman.

"I hear it too," she whispered.

Kismet began to walk once again, this time at a more brisk pace. Jayden, with slightly shorter legs than her companion, had to take quicker strides to keep up. "You know, this is supposed to be _my_ rescue mission."

"It still is."

"Then why are you leading?"

"You're slower than I am."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

Jayden took a deep breath; she knew what Kismet was doing. She also knew it happened to be working. Still, she had to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kiss halted as well, becoming still beside her. "There it is again, do you _hear _it?"

"It sounds like somebody's laughing. So now we've heard crying and laughing. What kind of weird place is this anyway?"

They continued the search, waiting intently for something to happen. They'd taken a few more turns, and after a while, Jayden had lost count of the way they'd come. Luckily, there weren't any other options, just the one long hallway that seemed to go on endlessly. When the sounds of laughter had died down for a time, the two nervous girls began jogging, the wand light creating strange shadows on the walls, shaking as the hand that held it jostled as well.

Finally, they'd reached an end.

A dead end.

"AAARRGHHH!" cried Jayden, angrily pounding the wall in front of her. "Just tell me where he is, already!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the room began to change. The hallway that they'd been standing in seemed to widen. Jayden caught a glimpse of a circular room with three bodies in it, before a wall erupted in front of her, cutting off her vision. She turned to Kismet to ask whether she'd seen the figures and the room, but found yet another wall where her friend had been moments before.

"Kismet!" she cried, hitting the wall again, wishing to get through. "PRUDE! Answer me!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"JAYDEN, YOU BITCH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!"

Kismet was pissed. Again. She had just caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Black's shoulder-length hair when the hall she'd stood in with Jayden had returned. This time though, there was no Jayden.

She swore as she held her wand in front of her, turning quickly on the spot.

"Kiss me, Kismet. Kiss me, Kismet. Kiss me, Kismet. Kiss me, Kismet. Kiss me, Kismet…"

"Oh…kay. What's going on?" She wondered aloud as she began to walk away from the dead end. The voice was still singing, but grew faint as she crept down the corridor.

Then, Kismet heard the sobbing again, louder than before; a door appeared in the wall on the left. Reaching for the handle, Kismet hesitated. The crying sounded familiar enough, but—

She strode through the door, prepared for the worst. What appeared before her, however—

"Grandma?" she breathed, watching as her dear grandmother sobbed on the ground.

"How _dare_ you speak to me!" her grandmother screamed, suddenly turning to Kismet and rising to her feet as tears poured from her wrinkled eyes. The older woman's shaking hand raised to point a single finger in the direction of her granddaughter, her eyes slightly glazed over as she glared. "It's all _your_ fault! You've been with those Mudbloods again, haven't you! You've gotten him killed!"

"What? I—no! Grandmother, please!" Kismet cried, willing to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS, GIRL! YOU WILL REGRET WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, I'LL SEE TO IT! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD THANKS TO YOU CONSORTING WITH THOSE FILTHY—"

With a crack, her grandmother's form was turned into a familiar boy with his glasses knocked askew, a bloody gash embedded into his forehead. With a puff of smoke, the dead James Potter vanished. It was a boggart all along.

"Vangley?" a soft voice called. Kismet hurriedly shook her head to let loose the fear that had gripped her momentarily, turning slightly so as to look into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"I knew it," she said, her voice still wavering. She cleared her throat and pointed her wand at his chest. "I knew this was all some prank. Tell me where Jayden and Bryar Wood are before I do something only you will regret."

Black had the decency to look ashamed, "I'd no idea…" He shook his head. "They're fine. Jayden is probably with James at the moment and Wood was never in any danger. We just sent those to Jayden for the prank."

Kismet shook with barely controlled anger. "Do you realize what you've done? This wasn't just a prank! She's been worried sick all morning. She blames herself for what she'd thought could've happened."

Sirius sighed. "I didn't think it would hurt anyone. I never meant to startle you, either—"

"I'm perfectly fine," Kismet growled, taking a step toward the Black boy. "You'll tell no one, especially Jay, about this. Got it?"

Sirius gave her a hard look. "I won't if you don't," he said, nodding his head to the empty space where the boggart had been.

"Fine. I'll keep quiet your little crush, Black," she spat, glancing around her. "By the way, if this was my 'prank', what was Jayden's and Siren's?"

He cast an annoyed look at her, she assumed because of the crush jab, then said, "Jayden's was mostly the Bryar thing, but James said he had something extra in mind for her. Sirenity's supposed to be headed to the Forbidden Forest at this moment—don't worry, she's got both Remus and Peter tailing her, she'll be fine. They're just going to throw things at her again," Kismet smirked at the image.

"Sirius!" the muffled voice seemed to be coming from somewhere inside Black's robes. He shuffled inside his pockets for a time before pulling out a small hand mirror.

"Peter," he said, speaking into the mirror, "How are things going? Where's Remus?"

"Sirius! You and James've got to come quick! Something's happened!"

Kismet crossed quickly to stand beside Sirius, looking at the pudgy boy as well. "What's going on, Wormtail," asked Sirius calmly, though Kismet thought she saw something flash in his eyes.

Peter looked up at Kismet in surprise, then with a determined expression turned back to Sirius, directing his words at his friend.

"It's Sirenity. She's with Voldemort."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"DAMNIT!" she swore, sparks shooting from her wand accidentally. Taking a shaky breath, she flexed her arm muttering, "Merlin, Jay, keep it together." Her eyes darted around the small, square room she now stood in. No doors, no windows. The brick was the same as in the hallway she'd just been in, but there was no escape.

Suddenly exhausted, she crumbled to the floor in a tired heap, her legs stretched out in front of her. _Can't think if I'm tired, after all,_ she thought with a scowl. _If this is a prank, those Marauders are dea-_

She stood quickly, her wand raised in front of her. She'd thought she heard-

A crash sounded from the other side of the wall behind her, followed by a muffled _umph!_ She shuffled toward the sound, slowly and cautiously.

As soon as she reached the wall, a wooden door appeared with the handle just where her hand was. As it turned, she raised her wand again.

"_Expelliarmus!" _cried a voice. Instinctively, Jayden rolled, hastily bringing up a shield. Her knees shook, certain this was no longer a prank.

A figure emerged from the darkened doorway. She hadn't noticed the door opening and briefly wondered why that was. Briefly because soon after she stood again, the figure had a wand pointed in her direction.

"Hello," said the figure in an indistinguishable voice. "Care for a friendly duel?"

"Friendly?" she scoffed, unable to see who it was. Everything was too dark, and she didn't recognize the person's voice, though it sounded distinctly male. That did not help her already increasing temper any. . .

"Of course," he said, stepping away from the door and toward the center of the room. "First, we bow. Surely they taught you that where you're from?"

Her heartbeat quickened. He couldn't possibly know she was from a different time.

"Alright, I'll play your stupid game," she almost growled. "But first, you'll tell me where my boyfriend is."

He laughed. "Rest assured, Jayden, your _boyfriend_ is in no danger. This is just for _fun_."

The first spell was cast by him, and she immediately brought up her shield already expecting the blow. Recognizing the tickling hex, she retaliated in kind.

"It's no fun if you copy my spells, _darling," _said the figure as he responded with a stunner.

Spinning away from the red light, Jayden cried, "_Reducto!" _She was aiming for the wall, but at this point, she didn't mind if she hit her opponent.

"_Tantellegra!"_

"_Avis!"_

"_Flippendo!"_

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Rictusempra!"_

The last one got through Jayden's defenses, and she fell to the ground, laughing. "Damn... you..." she said between breaths. _"__Finite Incantatum!" _

He'd approached her by this time, his wand trained upon her chest. "Do you concede?" he asked softly.

She growled, shaking her head no slowly. Then, quick as a flash, she kicked her legs out and hit his ankles. He fell to the floor beside her, and she quickly grasped his wand. He held tightly as they rolled around, neither wanting to get ground. His glasses had fallen from his face, and she reached out with the heel of her shoe and smashed the lenses.

"Hey!" he cried, finally gaining the upper hand. Flipping her onto her back, he held her wrists by her head. She'd gotten hold of his wand just after snapping the glasses, but she was still pinned down.

Both were breathing heavily, and Jayden thought it odd that she wasn't able to see him still, even though they were this close. He leaned down slowly, his hot breath blowing across her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "I asked, do you concede?"

Not wanting to fight anymore, she nodded yes. She already knew who he was anyway, and Bryar was fine, that was the important part.

"Good," he murmured, his voice husky. "May I have my wand back?"

"Not until you explain what all… this… was about," she whispered, not knowing why but not wanting to ask in a normal tone. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest, and the only thing she could think was that it was _fun_.

He leaned back as though to study her, though she knew he couldn't. She felt the weight on her arms shift as he moved his body to fit onto hers. She knew what was coming, she knew she could stop it, too. But she also knew she wasn't going to.

Closer, and closer, until finally, after all this time, James Potter's lips crashed onto hers. Her next coherent thought was about how warm those soft lips were, and how good it felt to have them moving against hers. She could feel tiny electric shocks in the places where their bodies met. She ran her fingers lightly along his cheeks, tracing his face and following his temples into his hair.

All too soon, he pulled away.

"Good explanation," she whispered, still feeling oh-so-warm inside.

"Well I-"

The room began changing again. The two teens hurriedly stood, picking up their wands and James's broken frames. He cast a quick repairing charm on the glass and then slid them onto his face. Jayden, unable to shake the warm feeling, took two quick steps away from James and wondered what she'd see this time.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jayden watched quietly as the walls around the room began to dissolve, morphing slowly into a much larger room. This was the circular one she'd gotten a glimpse of before she had lost contact with Kismet. Now that the room was back, so was-

"Sirius?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Pulling the poorest prank I've ever had the misfortune to be a victim of, I imagine," said a voice behind Sirius. Jayden peeked around the taller Gryffindor to find a very disgruntled Kismet Vangley.

"Kiss!" cried the redhead, flinging her arms around her friend. For a second, Kismet rested her hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"Alright get off now," said Kismet, pushing her friend away and pretending to brush off her robes. "We've got to go, by the way. Siren's in trouble."

Jayden's eyebrows shot up, "Because of the Marauders?"

"No, Volterdart, apparently," said Kismet, unknowingly mispronouncing the most feared wizard in history's name. "He's supposedly a very dark activist wizard who believes in pureblood supremacy. Right now, she's listening to a rant about it. But Peter and Remus are keeping an eye on her."

"But what's Volter-whoever doing here at Hogwarts?" asked Jayden. "And why's Sirenity with an activist?"

Sirius had overheard. Breaking away from his conversation with James, he bounded over to the two girls with a grim expression on his face. "She's been entranced by er," he glanced back at his friend, "by us. We're not sure how Voldemort got through, but Remus seems to think it may have been the same thing, on a different frequency."

"HANG ON," cried Jayden, infuriated, "You mean my sister is with some purist fanatic because of _you!_"

Sirius took a step back, holding his hands in front of his chest, "We had no idea Lord Voldemort would be using a frequency spell to contact students."

"Well, how did he even get on the grounds! Aren't there supposed to be wards up all over the place?" At this point, Jayden was shrieking and she wasn't sure if she'd stop.

Sirius and James shared another glance. Jayden rolled her eyes and looked at Bryar, not wanting to see the _she's crazy_ stare the Marauders were sharing. Surprisingly, Bryar was the one that spoke up, "The wards extend, but the gates don't cut through the forest. The centaurs would raise hell if that happened."

"Fine. Why wouldn't the wards warn Dumbledore then? He's the Headmaster. Surely magic-"

"He may already know," James cut in. "Voldemort is an evil wizard, there are rumors that he may even be immortal. As powerful as Dumbledore is, there's a chink in every armor."

"Don't freak, Jay," said Kismet calmly. "Remus and Peter are keeping an eye on the situation until we can get reinforcements down there to check it out."

Sirius hesitated before answering, "Actually, it's getting dark out..."

"Yeah, it is. So?" asked Kismet.

"Well," said James wincing. "Remus has to get to shelter before nightfall. We only have Peter out there as of now."

"Excuse me! You have _Peter Pettigrew_ keeping an eye on my sister while she's with a psycho!"

"Fine! Just fine!" shouted Jayden, turning abruptly and heading to the materializing door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: HP, Not mine. That includes Hewlett Packard as well as Harry Potter. I basically own nothing!

Except Jayden Millsap and Kismet Vangley and Sirenity Cortez and Bryar Wood (though the city can take some credit for that last one...)

Oh. And I wish James Potter were mine, so there we go.

**Chapter Eleven****  
><strong>

"Wait just one minute," Jayden Millsap huffed loudly, holding up her hand and turning to a wary James Potter. "Why is Remus taking shelter? Is he afraid of the dark or something?"

"Or something," Sirius Black snickered behind his best friend James who then shot a glare over his shoulder.

Kismet Vangley lifted her head from where she was busy untying Bryar Wood from a chair to politely interject, "Stop joking around and answer the question, Black. I don't exactly trust _Pettigrew_ of all people to keep my minion—I mean, friend—safe from harm!"

James threw his hands up in defense, "He's not bloody afraid of the dark! He's only… He has a skin condition that prevents him from being outside too long."

"Well the sun's gone down. What's his condition, anyway?" Jayden angrily threw at the boys, moving to help Kismet with the stubborn ropes.

Sirius and James exchanged a worried glance. "He's got spattergoit!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Never heard of it," said Kismet suspiciously. "And what the effing hell is wrong with this rope?! Were you two boy scouts or what!"

Both girls tugged with all their might, Jayden's face turning red with exertion.

Smirking at one another, James and Sirius settled in for the show. Conjuring up a couple rickety chairs, both boys sat back to enjoy the futile efforts.

Sensing the lack of help from the remaining males in the room, and wanting to be released sometime within the next century, Bryar spoke up, "Erm, Jayden? Kismet?"

Both angry witches turned to the tied up boy. "WHAT!" They shouted, earning chuckles from the peanut gallery that is two of the infamous Marauders.

"Well," Bryar informed patiently, "it may be of some use to use your wands. Might I recommend a slicing charm or maybe _solvere antaruius_ to unbind me?"

In a moment of enlightenment, the girls' eyes met slowly. They gazed at the other over Bryar's head, disbelief written plainly on their faces. "Holy…" Jayden muttered, shaking her head as she stepped back to cast the charm.

"Thank you, love," he said brightly, springing from his former prison. He reached over to touch the redhead's shoulder, but she had quickly stepped away.

Blushing, she muttered, "Actually, Bryar, there's something we need to discuss." She looked away, seeing Kismet's nod of the head. "But not right now. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow, alright?" He nodded in confirmation, his eyes somehow shining with understanding. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed, turning away with a small smile.

"Alright, arses," she said in a mocking British tone, "get up! We have to save my slut of a sister."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Cortez?" asked a hissed voice beside Sirenity's ear. "What are you bloody doing here?"

Sirenity turned briefly to her right, examining the blonde hair and dull grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Listening. Shh!" She said, turning back to the cloaked adults in the middle of the small circle.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" she heard him exclaim under his breath. "Come on," he reached for her wrist. "We've got to get you out of here!"

With much more strength than she had thought she possessed, Sirenity yanked her arm away from Blondie and crossed it with her other. "I'm not going anywhere! I happen to _like_ our society! I want to help!" she half-yelled.

Groaning inwardly, he turned back to the center where the speech was progressing. _"Half-breeds! Mudbloods! Filth! We shall eradicate the threat to our society! To our world! Bring us the peace we've so long sought, and __together, we'll be heroes to the rest of the wizarding world!"_

The voice came from the center of the forest clearing, the moon shining down and illuminating tall figures in dark cloaks. The tallest, the one Draco presumed to be the Dark Lord, raised his arms in a victory stance as the students around him cheered. After the cries died down, only because he signaled for it, Voldemort began to point and single out each person to come forward, to be branded with the Dark Mark.

_Bloody hell. I should leave, or they'll see my already-branded arm._ He then glanced to his left, past his father and another Slytherin student, at Sirenity. _Kismet would kill me if I left her behind._

Draco clenched his fists in frustration. Voldemort was now six people away from calling Sirenity forward.

_Concealment charm!_ He thought, quickly and discreetly drawing his wand. After a muttered incantation and a quick wave, the mark on his left fore-arm had not vanished. It hadn't even _faded_!

"And now you, Narcissa Black," the Dark Lord muttered to Draco's right. _Mum!_

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Where is she?" called Kismet to the front where Sirius Black was muttering quietly to the mirror in his hand. Jayden nudged James when Sirius didn't answer. "WELL? Black! Where's Siren, you useless oaf!"

"Hush!" James spun on Kismet, holding his wand aloft as light, but pointing it at her all the same. Her eyes narrowed as she too drew her wand. "If Voldemort really _is_ at Hogwarts, we all have to be _silent _or we and Siren will all be dead anyway!" he hissed before turning around.

Kismet quickly stomped around him to his face. With a vicious look, she responded in a low tone, "Listen to me, Potter, as I'll only say this once. This is _your_ fault," his expression changed from anger to disbelief, "No, don't deny it. If you hadn't played that gods-awful prank on the three of us, my friend would not be marching into these trees with a psychopathic activist! So don't you dare tell _me_ to hush when this is _your doing!"_

"Guys?" Jayden called from ahead. She had finally caught up to Sirius, who seemed the most worried about Sirenity, oddly enough. As sweet as it was, Jayden thought it may have to do with the fact that neither she or Kismet really knew who Vold-i-wart was.

"Coming," Kismet muttered before turning back to James. "Like I said, Potter. Your. Fault."

"_Like I said, Potter…" _he mimicked softly, sticking his tongue at her back. _Thought she'd only say it once… that was at least three times._

After a few more minutes of silent trudging, the group came to a stop. Sirius began to whisper, "_Wormtail. Wormtail, where are you, you slimy git!"_

"That's no way to get me to respond, Padfoot," came a voice behind some bushes to their left. "At least say please, after all."

Jayden stumbled on a branch as she hurried to the source of the sound. "Pettigrew," she said when the boy popped up from his position. "Where's Sirenity? You've been keeping an eye haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" he said indignantly. Quickly, he lowered his voice further, "She's through there, in those trees. They're in a clearing. It looks bad, James." He whimpered, turning to his friends. "There's at least ten real Death Eaters, and the circle of Slytherins are, I think, receiving Dark Marks."

"What the hell is a Dark Mark, Black?" murmured Kismet dangerously.

"It's the chosen tattoo of Voldemort's followers," said Sirius. The ever-present scowl on his face deepened. "It's how he calls them to do his bidding."

Jayden's eyes closed and she took a breath, "Peter. Has… Has Siren…"

"No," he said immediately. "But get this; the blonde bloke you three showed up with is in there."

"_Draco?" _Kismet gasped. "Damnit!" She kicked a nearby tree, then turned back to the group. "What's the plan, then?"

Jayden sighed, finally opening her eyes to see Kismet staring boldly back at her, but watching as Peter's eyes flickered from Sirius to James and back again. Sirius's own gaze was on James as well, but James was staring at Jayden. _Lovely_.

"Um," she began, placing her hand on her forehead as she started to pace the ground. Sirius's and Peter's eyes watched her as well, and when she looked up again, everyone else stared at her expectantly. _I hate being plan-person._

"Isn't it your turn yet?" she snapped at Kismet who folded her arms across her chest and smirked a bit. "Alright, then. Here's what we do."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"And, I don't think I recognize you," the Dark Lord stopped in front of Draco, holding his hand out expectantly. "Lucius Malfoy, any relation?"

"N-no, M-my Lord," Draco's future father stammered, swinging his long, blond hair forward to hide his eyes. "He is an exchange student from…"

Closing his eyes, Draco spat out the first country that came to mind, "Bulgaria," he opened his eyes to stare at the figure before him, "I hail from Bulgaria, lord."

"Promising school, Durmstrang. That is where you attended, yes?" Voldemort inquired, seeming almost polite.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort."

"Much more adequate tutelage. Enough idle gossip, hand me your arm," he commanded, red irises boring into Draco's own grey ones. Shuddering slightly, he extended his right arm, attempting to buy time.

"No, young one," the Dark Lord smiled charismatically, "I need the other one." A small chuckle ran through the ranks of students.

Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled back his right arm and placed his left wrist into Voldemort's grasp. Slowly, his sleeve was pushed up, and his arm was rolled—

"_Stupefy, _you slimy git!" cried a voice behind Draco. Immediately, Voldemort apparated to a spot ten feet away, safely behind his devoted Death Eaters. Students scattered, aimlessly taking cover within trees and behind bushes and large plants. The Death Eaters in the center pointed their wands at the source of the jet of red light which was a dark corner of the clearing next to a boulder. As Draco rolled to the ground, pushing his body to his left, he looked around for Sirenity who was nowhere to be found.

Drawing his wand again, he instinctively pointed it at the rock the Death Eaters faced. Voldemort himself had vanished, presumably leaving his followers to clean up the mess.

"Blondie, I'm hurt," said Jayden as she stepped out from behind the boulder. "I've come to rescue you, fair maiden, and you've turned a weapon towards me." She smirked, keeping her eyes and her wand trained on the six grown Death Eaters.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly jogged to her side and faced the threat as well, "Where's Kismet?"

"How sweet is that? Kismet's the first thing on your mind. Can't say I approve, but at least there's loyalty in the relationship."

"So, Kismet's fine, then?" he asked impatiently, his wand hand twitching slightly. _If only there was no immediate threat, I'd hex the wench._

Turning serious suddenly, she responded, "Yes. She's fine. They've got Siren but we have to get out of here alive for you to see her." Raising her voice slightly, she aimed her next words at the Death Eaters. "So, we doing a séance tonight, or what? Sorry, forgot my cloak of despair and tragic fashion sense."

"What are you _doing_?" Draco hissed, his eyes widening as a spell shot past them, forcing the two teenagers to take cover.

"Well, I'm… improvising?" she said, eyebrows raising. "Look, they've all gotten away by now, but we'll have to drag this a bit longer to give them time. Help me take out a few of the baddies."

_And the night gets worse._ "Alright, but how long until we can make our way out of here?"

"Um, few more witticisms and I should be good," she said with a sarcastic smile. When she stepped out again, though, her brow was furrowed in a worried line.

"Bloody bullocks and sodding shite! Tea and crumpets, eh govnas?" she called, throwing three jinxes and a hex behind Draco's shield spell, causing two Death Eaters to fall to the ground, stunned. He listened as she taunted the most feared wizards and witches currently in Voldemort's ranks. _Bloody bird's nuts!_

"Get her!" the largest of the Dark Lord's followers yelled, pointing a giant finger in their direction. "Grab the boy, as well! He turned on us."

The Death Eaters ran boldly toward the two teenagers, knocking aside Jayden's spells as they went and throwing their own hexes in as well. "Blondie, I think it's time to go." She said really quickly, grabbing his robes and yanking him into the trees behind the rock.

The two ran and stumbled through the underbrush, branches catching on their hair and faces and clothes. Once, a little farther from the clearing, Jayden actually tripped. Helping her up, Draco asked quickly if she could support her weight, and she nodded yes tiredly. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go!"

They ran for a long time after that with their breathing becoming steadily more labored before Draco realized something.

"One moment," he said tiredly, resting his hand against the thick trunk of a nearby tree. "Where exactly are we?"

"How should I know?" she wondered, placing her hands on her knees to hold her weight. "I don't live here."

"Shite," he cursed, scratching his head. "Do you know where Kismet and Sirenity went, then?"

"Somewhere in a nearby village. Hogshmeet or something," she shrugged. "I've no idea where that would be."

"I do, but not in relation to where we are currently. Let's just keep moving."

The two walked from then on, pausing slightly to attempt to catch a glimpse at the full moon. Jayden climbed a few trees, watching carefully for the Death Eaters they'd seemed to have lost. They came upon a small creek that Draco suggested they follow upstream. When the creek lead them to a larger river, they followed that as well, finally coming upon a small range of mountains. They paused briefly beside a crack in the side of one of the smaller ones, but pushed through a valley that cut through the center of them.

The valley turned into a dirt trail that widened as they passed an old rickety shack. Draco glared tiredly at the building before his eyes widened.

"That's the Shrieking Shack! We're in Hogsmeade!"

A smile lit up Jayden's scratched and dirty face. "Yay! We're in a hog's sheets! You know where we are!"

"Jayden, listen," Draco turned to her quickly, pushing her behind the shack and into shadow, "You need to tell me where they said they'd be. The Three Broomsticks? Honeyduke's?"

"I don't know—"

"There you two are!" called a male voice loudly. Draco and Jayden ducked further around the building, crouching down behind two wooden barrels that smelled of rum.

"Jay? Draco?" called a feminine voice briskly. "Get out here, or I'll hex the both of you!"

Jayden smiled immediately. "Kismet!" She cried, vaulting out from her hiding spot and running full speed toward the group. She quickly patted Kismet's head, to which her friend scowled, and turned to wrap her sister in a hug.

"Siren! I'm glad you're okay, whore!" she exclaimed, tightening her hold on her sister.

"Jay… you're crushing… my boobs…" Sirenity grunted, though rubbing circles in Jayden's shoulder.

"Sorry."

As Jayden released Sirenity, a flash of blue light engulfed Siren's body. "Oh crap…" she muttered, quickly catching her sister as she fell.

The group glanced around wildly, looking for the source of magic. Three adults were marching toward them, wands drawn. "That's the Death Eaters!" cried Jayden as she pulled at her sister's body.

"RUN!" cried James, lifting Sirenity's other arm to help Jayden. "Quick, into the Shack!"

The teens rushed into the building. Sirius, Draco, and Peter pushed some of the furniture against the door as Jayden laid her sister on the floor beside an old staircase. Lights and pounding came from the blocked doorway as the Death Eaters fought to enter the shack.

"What do we do now?" asked Kismet, crouching on the other side of Sirenity's limp form. "We're trapped, and they'll get in here eventually." Three voices answered her question.

"Let's go upstairs," came from Draco.

"Let's open the door and fight!" That was James.

"Let's just…stay here and wait for someone to rescue us?" Unfortunately, that came from Peter.

Jayden was still staring at Sirenity, stroking her sister's blond hair. "Siren, get up, please. I can't lose you, sis," she whispered, resting her forehead on the blond girl's cheek.

Kismet glanced at Sirius, expecting him to throw in some outlandish idea to add to the peanut gallery, but none came. Instead, he stroked his cheek and stared down at Sirenity in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened minimally, and he too kneeled beside the girls. He waved his wand over the unconscious girl, muttering quickly in Latin.

When he was through, his shoulders sagged and the bickering between the three other males ceased. James placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and tears rolled down Jayden's face.

"Is she—"

Quickly blinking, Sirenity looked up into the faces of her friends and her crush. "What'd I miss?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Laughing loudly in triumph, Jayden and Kismet pulled the girl into a hug. _"Ow! My boobs!" _

"Oh thank the gods! You're okay!"

"I hate you so much, how could you do that to us!"

"What was it they hit her with?" James quietly asked of Sirius.

Biting his lip, he responded, "Well, mate, I think it was a variation of what my mum used on me as a kid to get me to shut up when I cried. 'S how I recognized it, see? But…" his brow furrowed in thought, "She doesn't seem to be showing the usual side-effects of the counter curse."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked James.

Both boys turned to look at Sirenity who was petting Draco's hair, "Ohmygosh! It's so shiny! Look, Kissy, SHINY!"

Kismet fumed, her eyes wide in anger at the forbidden nickname. Jayden pushed herself back in disgust, frowning at a bewildered Draco. "Don't touch that," he said, pushing Siren's hand away.

"Wait…Kissy?" Peter chuckled, holding his wide stomach in mirth. He quickly stopped laughing at the brunette girl's glare.

"Don't even, Pettigrew, or I'll—"

BOOM!

The teenagers shrieked in surprise, whipping out their wands and taking cover as the front door, chest of drawers, and moth-eaten couch all flew into the room in pieces. Quickly hoisting themselves off the floor to face the threat, the girls cast the _Protego_ charm as the boys fired off curses in quick succession. Still, the Death Eaters persisted, chasing the group up the falling staircase and into a bedroom. James aimed a _reducto_ curse at the bannister and the top steps, causing the adults to fall to the floor below. He and Sirius quickly shut the door behind the group and turned to face the room.

Peter was the first to notice it. "Hey, isn't this where Re—"

Sirius clamped a hand on his friend's mouth as he looked around quickly, his wand still at the ready.

"Sirius?" giggled Siren, "What are you doing? Are you dancing?"

"Not quite, Sirenity," he replied, as Peter and James joined him in searching the room.

"Think he's downstairs?" whispered James as he pushed aside a curtain.

"Oh! Guys, here's the tunnel!" cried Peter, "We're saved!"

"Thank Merlin's left sweat sock," Sirius pushed his hair from his eyes, opening the door Peter stood beside. "Alright, ladies first."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that the teens all heard a growling sound from the door. Then, the aforementioned door burst open, admitting a very loud, very angry, probably very hungry werewolf.

"PUPPY!" cried Sirenity as she pointed in glee at the wolf.

"Not quite, Sirenity. That's a werewolf," replied Sirius almost patiently as he and James both changed quickly into their animagus forms.

"KITTY!" cried Sirenity…again.

"No, Siren. Just…Just no. Ferocious, life-saving dog," said Jayden as she shook her head.

When James changed, Sirenity gasped, "DEER!"

"Actually, I think she's spot on with that one," replied Kismet as the girls and Peter yanked Siren and Draco toward the tunnel.

James butted heads with the werewolf, pushing him through the door and off the landing onto the floor the Death Eaters had fallen to. He and Sirius quickly changed back into their human selves, and looked toward the girls.

"I call Sirenity!" came Sirius's reply.

"Jayden!" said James at the same time.

They both turned back into animals and allowed the girls, and Peter in his own animagus form which was that of a rat's, to clamber onto their backs. Sirius had a bit of a hard time carrying Sirenity, but eventually he bore the weight.

As the only two left in the building with a rampaging werewolf and murderous Dark Lord followers, Kismet turned to Draco.

"Well? Can't you turn into an animal?" she asked with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Not quite, sorry," he replied, tugging her by the wrist into the dark tunnel after their companions.

"Great."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Finally making it through the tunnel and to the base of the Whomping Willow, Kismet punched Jayden's shoulder abruptly as she tried catching her breath.

"I'm so… turning… you both… in for… bestiality."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Prude," Jayden replied with a roll of her eyes.

Eventually, the tired teens trudged from beneath the now-stilled Willow and Peter volunteered to inform Dumbledore of the incident. James then decided that they should all go, as they'd just be pulled from bed anyhow.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they almost crawled up four moving staircases and sat at the base of the Headmaster's office, lazily calling out candies to the gargoyles.

"Fizzing Wuzzits."

"Best Drooble's Blowing Gum."

"Bee's Wax."

"Purple Nurples."

"Not a candy."

"Twizzlers."

"RED VINES! Ohmigod I miss Red Vines!"

"Sirenity, it's not going to be—"

The gargoyle slowly began to spin upward, taking the staircase with it.

"You've got to be kidding me," grumbled Kismet.

"I'm not even surprised," replied Jayden as she shook her head.

"I hate life," murmured Draco. "It isn't even fair."

Sirius clapped his hand jovially on Draco's shoulder, "Chin up, chap. You've got a lovely bird, we're all alive, and Dumbledore always gives out lemon drops. Nothing else can go wrong tonight."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"WHAT!" They all cried, throwing their hands to their sides as they stood together in outrage.

"DETENTION! You're off your rocker, Dumbledore!" cried Sirius as he folded his arms.

"My apologies, Mr. Black. Perhaps you'd care for a lemon drop?" inquired Headmaster Dumbledore, polite as always.

Sitting down and tugging James and Kismet to do the same, as they were the only ones still standing at this point, Jayden said, "Professor, we just escaped seven Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I fail to see how any of us deserve detention. I mean, maybe we don't deserve awards or a banquet, but come on man! We're heroes!"

"Miss Millsap, while I am very grateful the seven of you are alive, I believe you told me there were six Death Eaters," he smiled, looking over his half-moon glasses at the assembled teenagers. "And I do believe your story, no need to worry about that. I've sent ahead for the ministry to search the woods and the Shrieking Shack for the Death Eaters. However," he paused, looking around the room to include everyone present, "your involvement in this…incident could have been avoided easily if not for your drawn-out prank war. Therefore, I believe it very prudent that ten points each be awarded to Gryffindor and to Slytherin, but also that you all serve two nights' detention for putting each other in harm's way."

Jayden huffed, crossing her own arms and mimicking Sirius's slouch.

"Is there anything else of which I should be informed? James, Sirius, Peter?"

The three boys glanced at the other hesitantly, Sirius finally nodding to James who sighed. "Actually sir, I think it prudent to check on Remus as well. He wasn't…feeling well, and I don't know if he made it to the Hospital Wing in our absence."

Dumbledore nodded his head thoughtfully, smiling at James. "Thank you, I shall see that it is done. You all must be exhausted. Might I suggest a quick jaunt to the Wing and then off to bed?"

Sensing a dismissal that was not, in Jayden's opinion, very subtle, the group rose to their feet, thanking Professor Dumbledore and exiting the office.

"Blasted old codger," she murmured to herself as she watched Sirenity shoot flowers from her wand with a dazed smile.

**A/N:** It's not the last chapter, there's one more to go. I'd say stay tuned but I really don't update often, do I?

Once again this story is dedicated to ToxicXLullaby (Or however her name is spelled these days). See you tomorrow, Puzzle.


End file.
